Rabu Rabu Summer Days
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: To help Taki get the girl of his dreams, Sena must pretend to be a girl to get close to her. And where does Shin come into this? Yaoi, Het and sort of Yuri if you count Sena in ribbons
1. Chapter 1

For richestgrave who made the world a happier place with her Shin/Sena fics :p Witnessing the delightful appearance of Richestgrave's amazing Shin/Sena fics, has humbled me to write a less than stellar ES21 fic as a tribute to her dedication to fanfiction. Girl, you have shamed this lazy ass into writing TT

I'm not sure if it's going to be Shin/Sena but there will be yaoi! Oh yes, there will.

"You are Suzuna."

"... come again?"

"You. Are. Suzuna."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm - Taki! Which part of me makes you think that I'm a girl?!"

"It's your face! You might not have the perfect heart shape face my sweet little sister has, but it's close. And then there's that cute nose, slim body and big brown eyes-"

Walking past them, two girls were whispering and giggling to each other, casting amused glances at the trio and Sena, horrified, wanted to just reach over, pull Taki across the bench and cover his mouth.. or choke him until he lost consciousness. He didn't think the other people in the park would care since the blonde boy was making a big fuss like he normally does in the first place, twirling and boasting at anyone who was unwise enough to look twice in his direction. They would probably thank him for subduing the stupid ass. And Monta, dear reliable Monta, will definitely help him hold Taki down while Sena reaches for his neck-

"It could work," the receiver said, fingering his chin.

"Monta! Not you too!"

"Plus, you're close to Suzuna's height," added his monkey-like friend.

"That too!" Taki exclaimed happily.

Sena gave Taki a look that was a cross between annoyance and tearful dismay since the Tight-End player chose that less-girly image as the last point to his argument. Taki stared at Sena's brown eyes glistening with embarrassed tears in awe. "So cute- UMPH!"

"BAKA!" Sena cried, hitting Taki on the face, dazing the blonde boy who fell off his seat. The brown-haired boy stood up with a huff and was about to

leave before something caught hold of his leg and wouldn't let go.

"Please, Sena!! You're my only hope! Suzuna is already enrolled in another camp and she won't change just because the girl of my dreams is going to the camp in Yugawara! How can my sweet sister not want to help her brother in his quest for love! All you need to do is get close to her - I would do it myself but I just don't want to shock the poor girl - and tell her how wonderful I am - an easy task for you, I'll write you a list - and set up a meeting between her and myself!"

Sena really wanted to stomp on Taki's hands holding his leg tightly but upon seeing his friend's hopeful look - which was a mix of a dashing smile and desperate weeping, a queer look for anyone other than Taki - he felt his irritation dissolve. He was always such a pushoever for tears and apparently he found it difficult to say no to someone who was trying hard to look suave while blubbering on his pants.

The half-back sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

"Y-You will?!! Oh joy!" Taki yelled, grasping Sena by the hands and twirling the shorter boy with him in a circle.

"S-Stop it!" Sena cried, more worried about being sick than being stared at by the people around them.

Monta laughed for a while before a thought suddenly popped in his head. "Y'know, Sena... you do realise that you'll need to wear a skirt to the camp."

Taki's suddenly lax arms dropped Sena to the ground, both boys' eyes grew wide at the statement. "W-What?"

"Weren't you listening to what Taki was saying? It's an all-girl's camp. You can't expect to wear bloomers and hide that, can you," Monta told him, pointedly looking at Sena's crotch.

Sena eeped and covered the front of his pants, face red with embarassment. "I can't wear a skirt! I can wear short pants! Oh my GOD! I'm going to become a girl!" he cried, the implication of Taki's plan finally hitting him.

"That's the spirit!" Taki laughed, pulling out his handphone and quickly punching in some numbers. "I'll call Suzuna up and she'll help with the cosmetics. She'll be so proud of her great brother's idea!"

"Suzuna?! She's going to see me in make-up?!"

"And in a skirt."

"NO SKIRT!"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

It itched. It itched really bad. Sena sorely wanted to run his nails over the spot but was afraid to dislodge the blue clip holding his hair in place. As it turned out, he needn't wear a wig as Taki and Monta initially suggested because over spring, his hair grew out of the wild spikey style he used to have since middle school. His hair does still stand out in some places, but the weight of the length has tempered the strands into a more comfortable and shaggy look.

All Suzuna had to do was to trim the hair in a few places and clip back the other parts while letting the rest fall to his face, making his already elvin-shaped face look softer and feminine. For make-up, Taki's sister merely added light foundation and lip gloss, a definite improvement than when Taki took over the make-up case and proceeded to paint over Sena's face in loud and garish colours that would even give a drag queen a scare. The Deimon Bats' cheerleader was adamant in keeping his looks natural, ignoring at whatever suggestions Monta and her brother made regarding Sena's disguise.

Of course, much to Sena's embarassment, other than having to wear the confining jockstrap throughout the camp week, he had to wear a bra which has been stuffed with tissue and go through the excrutiating process of epilating which Suzuna assured him would only hurt the first few times. Sena had winced at the sting that was still there before telling the girl with a scowl that as soon as Operation Get-Taki-the-Girl-Of-His-Dreams (as dubbed by Monta) was over, he won't be epilating any more hairs from his skin in the near future. Being dimunitive in stature in the first place, he doesn't need to feel any more less masculine than he already felt.

At least his white cotton shirt doesn't have any lace, Sena thought, remembering the first one Taki and Monta told him to try out earlier on. The ribbonned and lacey top looked more like a dress than a shirt which nearly covered his short pants and when he looked in the full-length mirror, he was shocked at the sweet image he presented. With a blush, he turned towards his two friends who were weeping at how cute he looked, before tearing the garment off in a fit of anger. Even Suzuna looked disappointed to see it off and Sena sputtered when he heard her mumble about wishing that she had a camera in hand.

"Sena, listen up," Suzuna spoke up, lifting a finger to emphasise her point, "Looking like a girl doesn't make you a girl. You have to act, sound and think like a girl. Luckily you being a girl, you can keep your gender hidden in the toilets but for the communal showers, stay out until everyone is gone but use the towel to cover yourself up in case someone walks in unexpectedly when you're using them. Now, let me see you walk."

Sena, like Taki and Monta, whose mind went in an awed daze at the thought of communal showers, quickly stood up, face in forced seriousness to cover up the heat on his face. "Hai"  
The running-back began walking across the room, trying to imitate how he thought girls would walk. He took a glance at Suzuna, finding a hint at how he was doing and saw the serious look Suzuna gave as she stared hard at his body.

"You're too stiff!" the girl barked, "Relax your shoulders! Sway your hips! Your steps should be closer together!"

"Hai! Hai!" Sena eeped, but succeeded only in looking more stiff and panicky in his haste to please.

"Stop, stop," Suzuna groaned, "You're only making it worse. Ok, let's forget about the walk for the moment and start on the voice. Try sounding ... girly."

Sena fidgeted, before clearing his throat. "Ahemm... Ummm... ummm... hello, my name is Suzuna Taki..." he tested with a falsetto voice.

Suzuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Hmmm.. softer."

"Hello," Sena tried again, in a much softer voice.

"Un." Suzuna nodded, pleased, "you sound perfect!"

Taki and Monta cheered, while Sena bowed at his friends in abashed pride.

"Yosh! Operation Sena-Becomes-A-Girl is set!" Suzuna announced

"YATTA!!" Taki and Monta cheered.

Sena was about to jump in joy with the rest of them when what Suzuna said just struck him. "EHHHHH?!! Why has the name changed?!"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

They were surrounded by girls, girls, girls. And they were all, in the boys' opinion, quite lovely creatures indeed with their white skin and rosy cheeks, cute smiles and twinkles in their eyes, breathless excitement in their giggles, and their shapely legs, voluptuous curves, pert breasts and soft-looking hair. A pretty girl passed by them and they couldn't help but stare as she hurried over to her friends, her short skirt lifting in her rush, to bare a peek of her pink underwear. 

Taki, Monta and Sena were rendered speechless at the beauty around them.

"If you want to back down now, Sena, I'll gladly take over your place." Monta whispered, sighing as another pretty girl darted past them. _Hmmm.. polka dots_.

Taki laughed. "What?! A monkey face cannot pass as my pretty little sister"  
Monta growled, although he knew it was true. Looking at Sena who was standing between them, Monta had to agree that Sena was as pretty as Suzuna when dolled up like how he was at the moment. The boy looked nervous and afraid, but the uncertainty in his eyes only added the effect of a soft-looking female. As the running-back persisted against their idea of a dress or skirt, he was clothed in simple white t-shirt with a picture of a duck on the front and short jeans whose frayed legs only covered half of his toned but surprisingly slender thighs. Over his hair was a wide yellow ribbon with a bow over his left ear which Monta thought made Sena's face look smaller.

"So where is this dream girl of yours, Taki?" Sena said quietly so as not be heard by the girls and their families around them.

Taki quickly looked around, twirling at the tip of his toe as he did so and when he spotted her, hearts appeared in his eyes and a joyful smile shone on his face.

"There she is!" Taki squealed excitedly, looping his arm around Sena's neck to pull him close, "Tomiya Yuri!"

Monta and Sena looked to where Taki was pointing at and their eyes were instantly riveted to a girl taller than the two beside her. One word to describe her was beautiful. Even unsmiling, the long-haired girl was more attractive than her sweet-looking friends and she held her tall body with confidence and grace.

Sena suddenly felt his work cut out for him. A girl like that is bound to already have a boyfriend and if she hasn't, he wouldn't think she'd be attracted to a person like Taki. Apparently, Monta had the same idea as he said out loud, "She's way out of the league for a person like you, man."

"What do you mean a person like me?!" Taki demanded.  
Suddenly the girl, as if sensing she was being stared at, looked towards the direction of the three boys and her eyes instantly landed upon Sena's. Sena felt as if those lovely eyes bored deep into his mind and he couldn't help but feel flustered.

"Good morning, ladies!"

Sena hastily looked away from those eyes and turned his attention towards the camp instructor standing in front of one of the two buses parked at the lot. Beside the instructor were three younger women and a young man, all wearing the same white camp t-shirt, each holding a clipboard in their hands.

"We are glad to have you all here this summer. Some of you who were with us last year know us already. For those who are new, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am senior camp instructor Aoki Matsuko. Beside me are junior camp instructor: Kawamori Ren, Ide Shika, Fukuyama Yuki and Naguchi Uyeda. For this two weeks of summer, we will be watching over your needs and supervising your camp activities. I will call out your names and assign one instructor for each group. Under Kawamori Ren will be Nagame Minako, Iishi Aya ..."

The senior instructor began listing out seven names for each instructor and as she reached the last female instructor's name, the three Deimon Bats players realised that Sena and Tomiya Yuri's name has not been called out yet. "Hey, wouldn't it be lucky if you get assigned with Tomiya Yuri..." Monta wondered out loud.

"And lastly, under Naguchi Uyeda will be Okubo Yasu, Harada Makino, Oshii Shina, Tomiya Yuri, Ishimura Tanaka, Tsuna Rei and Taki Suzuna. The first two groups please board the bus on the left while the other two groups board the bus on the right. Thank you for your attention."

"No freaking way!" breathed Sena and Monta while Taki twirled on his toes, praising at fate that was meant to be.

As the girls said their goodbyes to their guardians and/or boyfriends, Taki and Monta gave Sena some last words of advice and warnings before patting their friend at the back and ushering him towards the bus with an encouraging push. Sena quickly climbed up the bus with the girls, careful not to jostle into them as he looked around for an empty seat, not making eye contact with anyone, fearful that someone might recognise him as a boy if they already have not done so. As he neared the fourth last row of the bus seats, he finally found an unoccupied place but upon looking up, he did a double-take. The girl sitting alone was none other than Tomiya Yuri, quietly looking out of the window which she was seated near to. Tomiya Yuri slowly turned around and fixed Sena with another unreadable but piercing look.

"Ummm... Ummm..." Sena fidgeted for a moment and was about to look for another empty seat when Tomiya Yuri shifted slightly towards the window and nodded at Sena, telling him without words that the seat is free for him to use if he wants to. Feeling uncomfortable but not wanting to be rude by refusing, Sena bowed and thanked her in an embarassed squeak "A-Arigato!" before lifting his bag to place on the luggage rack above the seats. Normally, the height of the luggage racks on buses and trains doesn't pose as a problem to him even with his height but in his nervousness, his hands started shaking and he fumbled for a bit before a pair of slender but strong arms gripped his bag before it fell on top of his face.

Sena looked up and it was Tomiya Nori who had stood up to help him place his bag neatly on rack. _Uwa! So tall!_ Standing close to Taki's crush, the short Deimon Bats player's height only reached to the tall girl's ear and the scent of her perfume wafted softly to his nose that unexpectedly wrapped him in a short dreamy embrace.

"Ah! Th-Thank you!" Sena stammered, growing red in the face. The girl just nodded and sat back on her seat to look out the window again. Sena gingerly took a seat beside her and looked out of the window to see Taki and Monta waving at him cheerfully.

"You guys..." Sena groaned in embarassment, before he saw Tomiya Nori looked towards the ruocous that was Monta and Taki. The blonde Tight-end player, when realising that his crush was looking at his direction, pushed back his coat to show off his chest, smiling widely and gave what he thought was a dashing pose.

"Your boyfriend?" Tomiya Yuri asked, looking at Taki who was then striking another pose by leaning against a tree with one hand outretched at the trunk as his other hand pushed back his hair which has come loose from the band.

"No!" Sena sputtered, not having to fake his high-pitched voice due his mortification. "He's my b-brother!" With all the practice Taki, Monta and Suzuna gave him, it still felt weird to call Taki his 'brother'.

Tomiya continued to stare at Taki who is now twirling on his toes, happy at the continuous attention from the girl in the bus. "Hmmm..."

"He's a really nice guy..." Sena tried.

Sena's form slumped down the seat as Taki striked another pose reminiscing of the disco era. The brown-haired boy figured that maybe he should talk to Tomiya without Taki around in sight. That way, he can fluff up Taki's image before Tomiya can meet the blonde boy in person, though now looking at the flexible player who is doing chin-ups with the tree branch above him, it would take a LOT of fluffing to be done to improve Taki's image.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Every player is accounted for, Takami-sempai," Wakana informed the spectacled boy beside her after she ticked off the last name from her list.

Takami nodded and proceeded to go over with the club manager the lay-out of their trip as the rest of the Ojo White Knights picked their seats on the bus. Sakuraba easily hefted his bag on the rack above his seat before leaning forward against the seat in front of him to speak to his friend.

"Any idea on what kind of training the coach has for us?" Sakuraba asked Shin who was sitting quietly at his seat, facing forward and arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Training that will improve our speed, agility and strength, enhancing each of our special techniques. There is a big possibility of forest and mountain runs, swimming and ... boar fighting." Sakura stared at Shin whose face had not lost its stoic-ness. He thought he heard the line-backer say something about 'meat', 'greens' and 'a balance diet' though he might have misheard that one too.

Ootawara's jaw dropped at the last point of Shin's statement. "Boar fighting?!! I will take them on and best Kurita in our next game!"

"Ahahah." Sakuraba sweatdropped. "I don't think we'll be going that far..."

"My will is ignited! To the boars! To the glory of the Kingdom! To Yugawara!"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Sena dropped his bag on the floor and sighed. It had been a pretty long ride to the camp and his seating partner did not speak a word to him along the way. Sena had eventually dozed off, having slept unfitfully the night before caused by his anxiety at Taki's plan, and when he was jostled awake by one of the rough bumps on the road, he woke up to the staring face of Tomiya Yuri.

Sena gasped in mortification when he realised whose shoulder his head has been lying on. "G-Gomen!"

Tomiya stared at him for another moment before shrugging and turning away to look back out the window. Sena blushed in belated embarassment. It had felt so nice and warm lying against the lovely girl and he knew that her soft feminine scent had been a factor of his restful nap. Sena wondered how long he had been asleep as he peeked outside the window, trying to recognise the landscape that were passing by. _Kami-sama, I hope I didn't drool on her shoulder_, Sena thought.

As soon as they arrived at the camp site, the girls all stood up to get their bags and Sena had to wait to allow them to get theirs first before attempting to pull down his. Tomiya had really pushed his bag further to the back.  
As soon as the middle of the bus was clear, Sena got out of his seat to let Tomiya through and the girl stood up to not only get her bag but Sena's as well.

Sena stared at his bag that was held out to him by Tomiya, before looking up at the girl in surprise. "Eh? Umm... arigato..."

Tomiya nodded and walked past Sena as the boy stood for a while longer trying to figure out what was going on. It was like having Mamori-neechan together with him on the trip and although he should felt comforted, he couldn't ignore the glaring fact that Tomiya Yuri was not her. Mamori-neechan was more like a big sister than a childhood friend and although she has stood by and encouraged him on his dedication for the American sport after finding out that he was Eyeshield 21, she still treats him like a younger brother to be looked after outside the field.

Sena knew that Tomiya Yuri only saw him as a short and awkward girl but as a real boy, he felt his pride being sorely tested.

Sena shook himself out of his musings and walked out of the bus to join the excited girls outside the camp area. When all of them have been gathered, they were lead to their cabins by their designated instructors and that was where Sena found himself at the moment - inside the "Hasu" cabin. After placing his bag in the closet where the futons and blankets were stored, Sena joined his cabin-mates out to the messroom for their lunch. It was quite noisy in the hall and clusters of girls could be found at the counter where they served the lunch. Sena quickly got his food and expertly manouvered through the throng of campers before he was able to get a seat near the middle.

Not long after he sat down, another person sat across from him and the scent was enough for him to know who it was before he even looked up to see the person's face.

"H-Hello," Sena said, his nervousness eclipsing his awe at his luck.

Tomiya Yuri nodded before she picked up her bowl of pudding from her tray. As she pulled off the lid of the plastic bowl, she looked back at Sena to see the yellow-ribboned camper stare at her pudding. Looking at Sena's tray, she realised that it was lacking the normal dessert (Sena not wanting to stay too long being pressed by the line of girls, skipped on the dessert). After a brief hesitation, the girl held out the pudding to him.

"Uh-wha?" Sena looked up in surprise before he realised in embarassment at what he knew she might be thinking. "N-No! I don't want it! I was just thinking about something else!" he told her, not wanting to elaborate that he was actually thinking on how to start a conversation with her.

"Oooh, you should accept that," someone said from his right, "It's not often Yuri-kun gives someone else her dessert. And she always likes to eat it before the meal." Sena quickly turned around and saw that it was a girl with short hair cut above her chin, her smile as disarming as her cheerful voice. The girl stuck out her hand and as soon as Sena held it, she gave the boy a vigorous shake. "Tsuna Rei, nice to meet'cha!"

Sena's teeth clacked together at Rei's enthusiastic shake. "N-Nice to meet you too. T-Taki Suzuna."

"Suzuna-chan it is! We're going to be camping together for two weeks, so we all should get chummy from now on."

"Still as wild as ever Rei-san." A sigh came from his left. Turning now to his other side, he saw that the person beside him was a pretty girl with glasses with ribbons in her curly hair. "You're new to this camp," the curly-haired girl stated. Then she seemed to be looking at Sena wonderingly, making him sweat before she smiled and bowed to him in greeting. "My name is Harada Makino. Nice to meet you."

Sena smiled at her nervously, a little bit relieved that the spectacled-girl has not given an indication that she has found out about him, before he bowed back in return. "Taki Suzuna. Nice to meet you, too."

"Ah! Stop being so polite!" Rei exclaimed patting Sena on the shoulder. Sena chuckled uncertainly before he felt the girl's fingers slowly start to knead his shoulder.

"R-Rei-san??"

"Hmmmmm... you have some muscles on you Suzuna-chan! Do you play sports?"

"Eh... well, there's American football..."

Rei stared at him in surprise. "American Football?? You??"

"Ah! I-I mean... I like American Football but I only play Flag Football," Sena hastily covered.

The short-haired girl's hands slowly slid down from Sena's shoulder. "Oh, that."

"Maybe we can play that here," Harada suggested, "I'm sure the instructors won't mind if we switch one of the games for a new one. Suzuna-san can teach us how to play."

"Sure!" Sena said with a wide smile, though inside he was panicking. He only knows about the rules of Flag-football from Mamori-neechan and he hoped that what he has learnt in theory and how much he has played on the field playing American football would be enough to cover his lack of experience in the game. He can't afford to blow his cover now when Tomiya Yuri has only shown him politeness (although stoic) and kindness from the moment they shared the same bus seat.

As Rei and Makino chatted, Sena looked towards Tomiya who was looking at her two friends before she turned towards Sena, holding out her pudding again to him. Again, Sena found it hard to refuse and with a shy smile, accepted the dessert that was being offered.

"Arigato," Sena said, picking up his spoon to scoop up the soft-creamy goodness.

Tomiya looked at him for a few more seconds before she turned back towards her tray to begin her lunch.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Sena knew that he should be surprised that he found himself face down on the dirt because after everyone knew him as Eyeshield 21, other than the players he went against in the field, no one else has dared to bully him again. Especially if his tormentors were wearing skirts and ponytails.

"Yo, newbie," said one his bullies who was the one who tripped him, "care to share your summer pocket-money with us?"

"Sharing, caring, loving. That's the motto of this camp after all," pipped up her friend, kicking some sand in Sena's face.

Sena slowly picked himself up, dusted himself off and stared at the girls square in the face. Ever since he was a little boy, he only knew how to save himself by using his feet but after he joined Deimon Bats he has learnt to use his legs and his arms for defence and offence. Though now, he flaundered for a bit, not knowing how he should handle girl-bullies. But after having gone against Agon in the Christmas Bowl, he figured he can keep his sense of gentlemanly behaviour and pride by only pulling a ponytail or two.

"What's going on here?"

Sena and the two girls turned around to see Tomiya walking up to them, her face unreadable but her posture showing alertness that people often have when getting ready for a fight.

"Shit, it's Tomiya," the second girl, whispered to her friend who scowled at her before turning back to the tall brunette.

"It's nothing." The first one shrugged as she non-chalantly dusted dirt off of Sena's shoulder, "Just welcoming the new girl to the camp, that's all."

"Hmm..." Tomiya nodded and the two girls walked away after giving the brown-haired camper a warning look.

"Are you okay?" Tomiya asked quietly, helping Sena dust off his shirt and hair clean.

Sena blinked as the girl brushed his hair with her fingers, feeling how wrong it was again that a girl other than Mamori-neechan has come to his rescue.

Quickly but carefully, Sena held Tomiya's wrist in his hands to stop the girl's movements before bringing her hands down to clasp them together with his other hand.

"Tomiya-san," said Sena carefully, "I'm happy that you came to help me out but... I'm okay, really. You don't need to come and save or help me everytime. I'm a big b- girl, and I can take care of myself."

"A friend should help another," Tomiya stated as a matter-of-fact. The way she holds herself, the confidence in her speech and the intense-ness in her eyes reminded him of someone, though he couldn't remember who it was at that moment.  
Instead, he smiled and gripped the girl's hand tighter, "I know. But you should trust me as well. Especially since I will also help and protect you if you need me to."

Tomiya eyes widened at Sena words and with a blush, she turned away from his sweet smile. "Okay, I'll trust you."

Sena dropped her hands and beamed happily at the girl. "Great! Now, let's go play some Flag football!"

Sena sighed as he stepped inside the cabin's warmth after a long and refreshing shower in the stalls. As he promised Suzuna, and as his conscience demanded from him, he took a shower after all the girls have left and as he stood under the spray of water, the heat still radiating from his skin cooled down to a pleasuring thrum. Flag football was not as strenuous as the real American football and he did not mind it at all. It felt like being on a vacation from being Eyeshield 21 with giggly and enthusiastic girls chasing him around the playing field. Never in his dreams would he imagine anything like that to happen to him. His team-mates, especially the Ha-Ha-Ha brothers would die of jealousy if they found out. After they gang-tackle him and stomp on his body before feeding him to Kerberos that is.

Inside the cabin, Sena has already laid down his futon and next to it was Tomiya's, the tall girl sitting demurely on her futon as she brushed down her sleek black hair. Across from her was Tsuna, engrossed with a hand-held game while Harada read quietly on her stomach, moving only to flip a page slowly when she was done with it.

Carefully, Sena manouvered his way on tip-toes between the space of futons to settle on his spot. Tsuna looked at Sena for a moment before commenting, "Weird pajamas."

Sena scratched at his still wet hair and looked down at his sleep-wear. He did not know where Suzuna managed to get a pajama with the team's mascot as the pattern though he imagined Hiruma must've made a lucrative profit out of any Deimon Bats merchandise.

"I would peg you for a pajama-user that has prints of icecream, cute animals, flowers and rainbows but not this," Tsuna said, pausing at her game before looking more closely at the embarassed boy's clothes, "That bat looks evil."

"Well, there is the cute chibi-bat, too," Harada pointed out at the printed smaller bat with the little black beady eyes and fangless smile.

"Cute."

Even though Sena wondered if Tomiya was calling him or his pajama cute, he blushed anyway. Either girls usually call each other cute all the time or that they did not hear Tomiya say the word, Tsuna and Harada got back to what they were doing while Tomiya smiled at Sena, making the boy blush harder.

"Ummm... thanks."

Suddenly, a knock came from outside and their instructor, Naguchi Uyeda came in with a flashlight and a clipboard in his hands. Looking around the cabin, he saw that everyone was accounted for and made a tick on his list. "Alright, girls. It's time to turn in. There are more activities to be done. First off, I would like to thank Taki Suzuna for introducing us to Flag Football. It was an enjoyable game and we may hold the game every summer as a fixed programme."

A series of claps came from the girls and Sena bowed, blushing in embarassment.

"Well, goodnight and sleep tight." He bowed and the girls bowed back. "Oyasumi!"

After a brief moment, Sena looked up and saw that Naguchi was looked over Sena's head and when he turned around he saw that there was only Tomiya whose head was still bowed. When Tomiya looked up, the girl seemed to look surprised before dropping her head back down, her mouth set to a firm line.

"Well... that is all..."

Naguchi switched off the cabin lights and as soon as the door was shut, the girls all got into their futon for sleep. To his surprise, Tsuna has moved her futon closer to Harada's before tugging at spectacled-girl's blanket to wiggling her way under it.

"Don't you dare put your icicle toes on me, Tsuna," Harada warned, her seriousness in the matter making her drop the 'san' honorific that she usually uses for everyone around her.

"Aww... but it's cold," Tsuna whined, before she turned to Sena, "Join us! You can do this too, y'know."

"Join you?" Sena squeaked.

"Well, not with me and Makino. You share your blanket with Yuri, of course. It gets cold here at night, even during summer. Go ahead! Yuri won't mind!" Tsuna urged.

Sena turned towards Tomiya and the brunette merely nodded to affirm that she did not mind at all. The boy wanted to insist that he was fine but he was already shivering from his late shower and his hair was still damp. Reluctantly, the Deimon Bats player slowly shifted his futon closer to Tomiya's and without prompting, the quiet girl was already enveloping Sena together with her in her already warm blanket. Sena felt his face burn but the warmth from the girl beside him melted the cold from his body, relaxing him completely. It felt like being in Mamori-neechan's arms, sleeping together when they were kids a long time ago and he missed those moments where he need not worry about anyone (especially Hiruma) making fun of his attachment to their club-manager and just stay safe and cacooned in the comfort of affection and warmth.

Sena was nearly about to fall asleep when he heard Tsuna whisper, "Hey Makino-chan. How's that guy you've been seeing last year?"

Harada sighed. "We broke up. I never realised that he's such a doofus."

Tsuna snickered. "You're just waiting for that archery club president that you kept blabbing about - Toshiro, isn't it?"

"Baka," Harada said, flicking at Tsuna's forehead with her finger, "he's graduated already. And I do not blab."

"Eh...okay," Tsuna asqueisced as she rubbed at the sore spot, "How about the vice-president? He's probably in the third year now, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Harada hmm-ed for a moment. "He has potential."

Sena fidgeted under the covers. If it was not an opportune moment to ask for Tomiya of her love life, then nothing else would be.

"Ummm... do you have anyone you like, Tomiya-san?" Sena asked, his breath bated as he waited for Tomiya's response.

"Yuri-kun dumped her boyfriend of two years last year," Harada said quietly. Around them everyone has already fallen asleep. "She found him cheating on her with one of their class-mates."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sena whispered, now feeling guilty for asking.

Tsuna giggled. "Not to worry. Yuri-chan threw him down with one of her judo-moves. She's a judo expert, do you know that? All the boys want to date her when she became single again. And she goes to Tsubaki Highschool. Do you know how cute their uniform is?"

"Oh." Sena chewed his lip in thought. So, Tomiya is single and popular and going to an elite school which tells him how rich and smart she really is. He feels Taki's chances at dating Tomiya going from slim to nil.

"Ah, it's nothing," Tomiya said and Sena was surprised to hear the shyness in her voice, "Let's just go to sleep. There's cooking to do tomorrow."

"Right." Tsuna yawned. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," the three responded.

Sena felt Tomiya's arms draw him closer so that he lay spooned with his back against her and he felt the drowsiness begin to attack him again. Yawning widely himself, he unconciously snuggled closer, his eyelids already fluttering closed.

A sigh brushed against the hair at the back of his head. "...cute..."

tbc

Yaoi will come in the next chapter.  
I like to build things up first :p


	6. Chapter 6

Sena has nearly tripped at a fallen rotting trunk and has already smacked his face at the low-hanging branch, before he wondered if it was worth trecking through the woods just for some herbs that was not actually needed for their cooking session. 

"Tell me why we need the curry leaves, again?" Sena asked Tomiya who was walking in front of him, steps steady and sure as if she knows every fallen branches, rocks, shrubberies or mounds of soil that would otherwise hamper her movements. "We already have curry powder from the kitchen."

"Harada insists. She said it'll taste more authentic," Tomiya told him, stopping for a while to let Sena catch up to her long strides.

"Ah! So bothersome," moaned Sena, tripping against the uneven ground.

"Would you like to stop for a while?" Tomiya offered, looking down as the shorter camper was picking 'herself' up from the ground.

"No, I'm fine," Sena told her, giving her a reassuring smile. He was not tired. He was just feeling clumsy, not used to trecking through dense undergrowth that covers hidden obstacles that he might have been able to avoid easily even on a bad day.

Suddenly, there came a rustling from a nearby shrub and the two stood still, staring at the plantation until the leaves stopped shaking from the movement. Then there came a snort and out came a boar, bigger, dirtier and wilder than any animal Sena has ever met face-to-face with. Even Kerberos looked saner. Then again, being Hiruma's pet, it wouldn't come to as any surprise if the dog discussed chasing and biting tactics with Hiruma when no one was looking.

The boar snorted again, bringing Sena's mind back to the danger at hand. The boy sensed Tomiya about to shift and quickly whispered to her, "Stop, Tomiya-san. We'll move at the same time and run away. But we need to split up and when I give you the signal, you run back to the camp and I'll lead the boar the other way."

Tomiya hissed. "No! That's-"

"I can over-run it. You've already seen how fast I can go," Sena reminded her the time when they played flag-football at the camp. Sena grinned. "Don't tell anyone but I can run faster than that. If flag-football was like the real football, I would've gone pro."

The brunette shook her head, about to protest when Sena insisted, "Please, Tomiya-san. You said you'd trust me. We're friends, right?"

Tomiya stared at Sena before giving an amused 'hmph'. If Sena didn't know any better, he would've thought he saw the girl blush. "My friends call me Yuri."

Sena smiled at her warmly, given the situation they were in. "Yuri-san, it is."

They grinned at each other for a moment before they turned their attention back to the boar who has already inched closer, its hooves stomping the ground restlessly. Sena and Tomiya's form tensed, like arrows ready to be released when suddenly, Sena cried out, "NOW!"

The two ran to the left, away from the boar and as expected, the wild animal gave chase and Sena could hear the thunder of its hooves among the crashing and rustling of the growth and the snapping of fallen twigs as the boar thundered through the forest for its prey.

Thinking that it was already far enough from the camp as they could make it, Sena yelled, "SPLIT UP NOW!"

At the signal, Tomiya swerved sharply to the right and Sena slowed down his run, looking behind to see that the boar seemed to be wanting to chase after the girl instead of him.  
"Follow me, you stupid ugly boar! Over here!" Sena yelled, making as much noise as possible to direct the boar's attention to him. To his relief, the boar grunted in accepted challenge before giving chase to the running-back.

If it was a flat field or a train-station full of people he would've be able to out-run the boar by a mile but in the forest, his steps were slowed down by the brambles and branches on the ground and overhead.

"Argh!!" Sena panicked as he felt the agile boar getting closer to his heels. His face and bare legs were probably already full of scratches and cuts but he could barely feel them as pure panic began settling into his brain. Suddenly he saw a shadow to his left behind the trees and when he risked a look, he recognised a face which triggered an instinctual feeling of safety in his subconcious that was akin to what he felt being with the linemen in his team. "SHIN!! HELP!!"

Sena changed his direction and he could see Shin's eyes widen when the line-backer recognised him and also at the boar not far behind. Barelling forward, Sena remembered at the last minute to stop but unable to take cover behind Shin in time, the line-backer grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder before the boar could skewer him with its tusks. With his other hand, Shin held tight to one of the tusks and with a twist to his wrist, sent the boar crashing into the nearby bush by the momentum.  
Sena could do nothing as he lay draped over Shin's shoulder, fisting at Shin's shirt at the back for support even when the line-backer already has a firm hold on him by the back of his knees. A few seconds later, the boar emerged from the bush, grunting and stomping angrily at the dirt before charging at the two again. Sena felt Shin grip him tighter and when the boar was close, the Oujo Knight player grabbed at one of the tusks again and roared, throwing the boar mightily that it flew against the hard trunk of a nearby tree, the sound of the impact resounding sharply against the other trees.

Face nearly pressed against Shin's broad back, all Sena could hear was the wind in the trees and feeling his saviour's chest quickly rising and falling before it steadied under his thighs.

"I-Is it safe?" Sena asked, trying to climb up to take a peek over Shin's shoulder.

Shin walked over to the boar and nudged the still animal with his foot. "I think it's dead."

Sena breathed a sigh of relief but suddenly blushed when he realised the awkwardness of his position, made more strongly by the firm hands which has unconciously crept down his knees to the toned part of his calves.  
"Ummm... Shin, I think you should put me down now," Sena said meekly.

Shin's body stilled in surprise at his inattentiveness. "Oh... yes, of course." Carefully, he set Sena down, his hands helping the descent, which much to the Deimon player's embarassment, made Shin's palms to slide up past his thighs and just below the curve of his buttocks before Sena's foot was able to touch the ground. It wouldn't be as embarassing as it should be if Shin's hands haven't slipped under his short pants which Suzuna said made his legs look more... leggy. Whatever that means.

So it was the heat from Shin's skin that he was feeling on the back of his thighs and so close to his bottom that made him blush harder and put a stammer in his words. "Sh-Shin... Y-You can let me go n-now..."

"Ah," Shin exclaimed quietly, "Sorry..."

"Th-That's ok," the brown-haired boy told him, nearly tripping as he backed away from Shin hastily, surprised as to how unstable his knees felt even when he hasn't done any running that warranted the weakness in his legs.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sena asked, looking up at Shin who was looking at him oddly.

"Training," Shina told him before asking him back, "You too?"

"Ah, no. I'm just here for... camp..." Sena said, scratching at his head sheepishly when at that moment, his fingers got caught on one of the ribboned clips in his hair. _K'so..._

"Eyeshield. Your clothes..."

Sena gulped and looked down at his clothes in trepidation. Other than the plastic hair clips in his hair and short cargo pants that barely covered his thighs, he was also wearing a form fitting t-shirt which showed curves that a young boy should not have.

"What is this?"

Sena yelped when Shin started prodding at his bra padded with sponge. "St-Stop it!"

Shin blinked at him in surprise. "Do it hurt?"

"N-No!" Sena sputtered, "but you shouldn't go touching something that you shouldn't!"

The tall linebacker straightened up and said gravely, "I'm sorry."

"I-It's ok," Sena told him, shifting his bra in case it looked crooked from his ordeal with the boar and Shin's curiosity, "I-It's a ... a disguise!"

Shin arched an eyebrow. "A disguise?"

"Yes!" Sena said, brain desperately wracking an excuse for his look, "It's a secret experiment to study about american football!"

"It is?" Even with his stoic expression, Shin looked confused.

The running-back nodded vigorously in response. "Un!"

Shin thought for a moment before he seemed to accept the situation. If it was for the glory of the sport, he should not complain, even if he could not comprehend how looking like a girl would help Sena be a better sportsman. Besides, by Takami's report, the Deimon Bat's captain was a brilliant strategy analyst and executioner that even the spectacled quarterback finds him formidable, so Shin figured it must be by Hiruma's genius planning that had their running-back dressed like the way he was at the moment.

"Well... I should go now..." Sena finally said, after some nervous fidgeting, "Thanks for the help."

"Aa." Shin nodded and allowed the other to leave, moving to pick up his bag only after Sena was gone from his sight. Before he began to think to start on his run again, the linebacker was lost in thought as to how different it felt to have Sena in his arms. It was the instinct in him to save a person in need, like when Sakuraba was chased by his fans when the receiver was more famous for his looks than his catches. But unlike with his friend, Shin felt more protective of the small Deimon Bat player and less eager to have the boy out of his embrace.

Shin brought up his hand which held Sena, to his scrutiny. He could not see anything visibly different about it but he could still feel the warmth from Sena's skin transferred to his. When he remembered how firm and supple the brown-haired boy's legs felt under his palm he was suddenly assaulted by a strong and unfamiliar feeling in his chest. It hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop it, not knowing why it was happening to him.

"What's... this...?"

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

When Sena arrived at the camp, almost everyone rushed over to ask him if he was alright. Some were worried and some were just plain curious about the girl who escaped the 'big bad monster' (what the wild boar seemed to have been upgraded to, ever since the campers got word that cool Tomiya and sweet little Suzuna has been attacked in the woods). It looked like the instructors and senior campers were about to go on a rescue mission from what Sena could see with their fighting staffs and kendo swords of the camp's in their hands. From the sea of worried-onlookers came Tomiya, pushing towards Sena and envelope him in a tight hug. 

"Are you alright?" the girl demanded and when she pulled back, Sena could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright." Sena sighed. "I'm just tired."

"Suzuna-chan!"

Harada and Tsuna pushed their way through the crowd looking at Sena all over, making sure that he was alright before, in Tsuna's case, glomping at him while Harada merely breathed a sigh of relief.

"Suzuna-chaaaan! I'm so glad you're alright!" Tsuna cried, rubbing her cheek against Sena, "If you were gone, I'd be stuck with Miss Scary and Miss Boring!"

Harada promptly knocked the back of her head with her knuckle. "Baka, let her go already. You're suffocating her."

"Owwww... Makino-chan..." Harada hugged Sena tighter and scowled at her spectacled-friend, "And for that you're sleeping alone tonight!"

Sena sweatdropped. "Maa maaa... c'mon guys, I'm alright..."

"Suzuna-chan! You're back! Are you alright?" Naguchi rushed over to the girls, bearing a few weapons himself. Behind him was the chief instructor holding a shot-gun against her shoulder.

"I'm alright," Sena said and would've bowed if Harada wasn't still holding onto him bodily. His attention was riveted to the gun being held by Aoki, his experience with the Deimon-Bats captain having mellowed his anxiety into dwindling warriness.

Aoki noticed where Sena was looking and chuckled. "Ah, don't worry. This is for safety purposes. I'm a better shot with this than any of the instructors in camp."

"There hasn't been boar-sightings in years," said another instructor, Kawamori... Sena guessed, who has joined their circle as well, "We need to make an announcement tonight to the campers about this... And Suzuna-chan needs to be looked at."

Aoki nodded in agreement. "Alright, we'll announce it tonight before dinner that no one is to go to the woods without the company of an instructor. And Makino-chan, please bring Suzuna-chan to the nurse's cabin. We need to get those cuts looked at."

"Ummm... thank you..." Sena nodded before he followed Harada towards the nurse's cabin, dragging Tsuna along with him and Tomiya trailing not far behind.

**xxxx**

Sena hissed as he accidentally brushed against one of the deep cuts on his thigh. If he wasn't using shorts when he and Tomiya were out getting the curry-leaves, he would've been in less pain than he was right now. It was a good thing that the pajama bottoms he was using was roomy enough to not press against the cuts on his legs too much or he didn't think he would be comfortable enough to fall asleep tonight.

The Deimon Bat player stopped just as he was outside the closed cabin door and looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled brighter in camp than at his house and the breeze bringing him the scent of trees, grass and soil calmed his senses. He wondered why he didn't go camping when he was a child... Probably he was too busy running errands for bullies to even think about stepping out of town and Mamori would've gone mental at the thought of her 'baby brother' to be let into the wilderness full of mosquitos, leeches, snakes and, god forbid, ferocious animals with sharp claws and fangs.

Suddenly, he saw a movement at the corner of his eyes and his head snapped to the bushes at the sides instantly. The leaves of the bushes merely rustled in the dimness of the night before settling quietly in stillness. Sena looked for a while longer but the leaves to the shrubery only moved again when the night wind coaxed through it.

The brown-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief, when again suddenly, another group of bushes a few metres away all of the sudden rustled fiercely and Sena nearly wet his pants, afraid that the boar has somehow come back to life to haunt and eat him. But then out popped Shin, looking worse for wear and Sena's expression changed from fear to shock and then, panic.

Shin panted. "E-Eyeshield..."

Sena eeped and bounded down the stairs, running across the field towards Shin who was just about to fully emerge from the bush when Sena tackled him to the ground. The linebacker would've been a difficult man to tackle, if not for the fact that his feet were already entangled by the many branches of the dense shrubbery.

Sena's first instinct was to cover Shin from being discovered and after a tustle, he ended up straddling the Oujo Knight to keep the taller player down. The smaller boy quickly covered Shin's mouth with his hands and hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

There was another tustle of arms and Shin finally managed to grab ahold of Sena's hand which was covering his mouth while his other hand held the Deimon Bat still by the hips.

"I lost my compass a while back," Shin growled, "I can't find my way back to the team's camp."

"Oh." Sena blinked. "Well, I think I saw a spare compass in our cabin-"

"I would appreciate it, Eyeshield," the line-backer said, shifting to sit up. Sena didn't have time to climb down from Shin's torso, thus finding himself being slid down the strong body for the second time in a span of a few hours, but this time the contact more intimate and ... embarassing.

Sena squeaked and grappled with Shin's t-shirt, trying to stop the horrifyingly delicious friction between his crotch and Shin's hard abs. He's a growing boy after all and being a teenager anything can set him off, especially after having spent a few days & nights with pretty and carefree girls in the woods. But it was nearly hysterical to him that the thing to set him off tonight was a hard, lean body of a young man.

Upon Sena's frantic movement, Shin's earlier hold loosened before trying to grab a firm hold of the boy again. But with Sena struggling trying to hide how aroused he was at that moment, Shin's hands couldn't make purchase and only find themselves entangled under the running-back's loose pajama top.

Calloused fingers grazed against suddenly hard nipples and Sena gasped, stilling in shock.

"Eyeshield...?" The fingers moved again and Sena whimpered in helplessness. When Shin's body between his legs shifted against him, he thought he would pass out in sheer bliss.

The brunette peered up at Sena and his eyes widened at the sight. Even in the grayness of the night, he could see Sena's blushing face scrunched up with desperation, glistening wetness in the boy's brown eyes and breath heavy between trembling lips.

Shin moved unconciously and Sena hissed. The Oujo Knight blinked and decided that his rival's reaction needed to be investigated. Going through his memories he began to immitate his earlier movements - a touch here, a brush there and a rub between Ithere/I, drew the most interesting reaction from the running-back. And he was surprised when he felt himself grow hard at every consistent movement Sena's bottom made with his groin.

_This needs further study.._ Shin told himself before grabbing Sena by the bottom and pushing the boy more fully against his clothed erection.

Shin grunted in amazement at the electric feeling coursing through his body that made him light-headed and somehow more needy than before. It was a different kind of needy than what he has ever felt before because instead of automatic planning and strong willed-determination upon accepting the goal in mind, this one seemed to bear pure mindless desperation that all his body wanted to do was throw Sena down to the ground and rub against him until... until... it stops!

Sena gasped when Shin began thrusting against him, creating more friction between his legs and he was about to grab at the other boy's shoulders to steady himself when without warning he heard his ... or rather, his fake name, being called.

"Suzuna-chan!! Are you there?"

Sena gasped, this time in horror as he tried to extract himself from Shin's arms. The brunette not understanding why they had to stop the amazing thing they were doing, was not very cooperative and it was only due to an accidental knee to the groin that made him release the other boy, in pain.

As soon as he was free, Sena scrambled down Shin's body to peer through the foliage of the bush where they were hiding at. It was Tsuna who called out to him and beside her was Tomiya, looking worried as she scanned the surroundings for any sign of the petite camper.

"Shin-san! Stay put!" Sena whispered frantically, not sparing a glance at the taller boy who was nearly doubled up in pain. Quickly, he got out of the bush and walked quickly towards his friends, trying to keep his steps as steady as possible.

"Gomen nasai!" Sena said as he neared them, "I was looking at the stars and didn't realise that I strayed too far..."

Tsuna huffed in exasperation. "That was pretty careless of you. We thought the boar dragged you away to its den."

Sena blinked before chuckling in amusement. "Boars have dens?"

"Harada would know-"

Abruptly, rustling came from the bush Sena just vacated and the boy nearly shrieked when Shin emerged from the bushes looking disgruntled but wary.

Tsuna gaped. "Who-?"

Tomiya stepped forward and placed herself in front of Sena, pushing the boy further behind her. Sena groaned before trying to get past Tomiya but the girl was immovable.

"Yuri-san, it's ok. He's the guy who saved me from the boar," Sena told her, tugging at her sweater to get her to listen.

Tomiya turned towards Sena in question. "I thought you out-ran the boar."

"Yeah," Tsuna said, stepping towards Sena, "And what were you doing in the bushes with him just now?"

Sena gulped. "Umm.. E-eto..."

Tomiya's perfect eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before sending her glare back to the unknown person who was walking towards them with intent.

"What do you want?" Tomiya demanded.

"Eye-" Shin stopped at the frantic movement from Sena that he can only interpret as 'NO!'

Tomiya blinked. "Ai?"

"Ahahah!" Sena laughed nervously. "Yeah, he calls me Ai! Funny guy. Anyway, he did save me from the boar this afternoon so I'm grateful for him-"

"Grateful enough to roll around in the bushes with him?" Tsuna smirked as she picked a twig from Sena's hair. With another mischevious grin, she turned towards Shin and pointed at the tall boy's hair which also has a few leaves and twigs stuck in the black strands. Shin non-chalantly began picking off the leaves and twigs from his hair while Sena blushed bright red in mortification.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Tsuna whispered with a leer.

Sena began sputtering his denial while Tomiya and Shin began a staring down contest which neither wanted to lose.

Tsuna laughed. "We'll keep it a secret! Though I must admit, I'm surprised that you managed to hook yourself up with a cool-looking guy and having him trek through the woods to save you from a wild animal is pretty romantic. Cheesy romantic, but romantic just the same."

The brown-haired boy sighed before turning his attention back towards Shin who was still in a staring contest with Tomiya. This time, Sena too was doing the staring as he realised that that was who Tomiya reminded him of. Shin.

"Uncanny," Tsuna breathed beside him, "They look like brother and sister.. only, well, Tomiya is prettier..."

"Un..." Sena nodded in awe. Then he shook himself and taking advantage of Tomiya's preoccupation, pushed himself past the girl's body to jar both of the brunettes into breaking off the silent war.

"Uh, Shin lost his compass so I was going to lend him the spare one we have in our cabin," Sena explained, wringing his fingers as he looked at the two, in the meantime trying to send a silent signal to Shin to keep quiet.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

Sena nearly shrieked again when he heard the authoritative voice coming from their cabin. Squinting at the figure standing on their cabin porch was their instructor, Naguchi, who was at that instant walking towards them in quick strides.

"What are you girls doing here?" Uyeda demanded and when he saw Shin, his eyes widened in surprise. "Who is this?? You girls know that boys are not allowed in the camp unless approved by the camp authoritative body!"

"Errr... anooo... I'm sorry Naguchi-san!" Sena burst out, bowing profusely, "He's the person who helped me escape from the boar this morning and because of me he lost his compass! He's just here because he can't find his way back to his friends!"

The male instructor was taken aback by Sena's outburst before his expression slowly turned to grudging acceptance. "I see... well, he can't very well go back out tonight"  
Turning towards Shin, he stated, "You'll go back tomorrow and tonight you sleep in one of the spare instructor's cabins near the mess-hall."

Shin nodded in agreement. "Arigatou gozaimasu." He bowed.

Naguchi nodded back. "Right. Come with me. And you girls," he turned towards them and Sena, "Go back to your cabin and turn in. It's already late."

"Hai!" Tsuna and Sena chorused, scampering towards their cabin, intent to get away from Naguchi's searching gaze. Tomiya fixed Shin with another hard look before hmph-ing and turning to walk away to where her friends have gone to.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Sena, Tomiya, Tsuna and Harada entered the canteen for the daily breakfast and was greeted by the noise of the campers about to settle for their morning meal. The din of their chatter was louder than usual and the source of their interest is now sitting at the instructor's table - tall, silent and broody.

However, even with his unapproachable air, the girls can't help but be attracted to his cool and detached demeanor, added to the fact that the young man was handsome in a stern way and with a body an athlete can be proud of.

Sena and the three girls looked towards Shin as they walked to their table and the young man was seen talking with the instructors, probably discussing how he could get back to his team safely. However, upon passing by, Shin seemed to sense the arrival of Sena and he looked up, his eyes widening a scant when he recognised the brown-haired boy among the throng of girl campers.

"Eye-" Shin stopped suddenly remembering. "Ai."

Sena laughed weakly and gave a nervous wave to Shin while Tsuna grinned, nudging at the shorter boy cheekily. Beside him, Tomiya gave Shin an cool look, reminding Sena how much the two tall brunette look alike, whereas Harada merely pushed her glasses up her nose as she scrutinised the person who was the main topic of last night's conversation as well as the morn.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Sena greeted, bowing at the people sitting on the instructor's table. The instructors and Shin greeted him back before Aoki said to Sena, "Well, Suzuna-chan, as Naguchi told us last night, Shin-kun was the one who saved you yesterday from the boar. He said he doesn't want anything in return for saving your life but we'll be sure to pass our appreciation to his family and school."

"Arigato gozaimazu." Sena bowed again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Shin-san saving me... I guess I was... still in shock because of what happened that it slipped my mind. I'm really sorry!"

Aoki dismissed the apology off with a careless wave of her hand. "Ah, I can understand. It's not always that you get chased by a boar and saved by a handsome young man."

Sena stared at the head instructor in horror before blushing bright red in embarassment. "Aoki-san!"

**xxx**

After breakfast, Sena and the instructors walked Shin out to the edge of the camp area, followed by curious onlookers who were wondering what Sena's relationship was with the tall and broody young man.

Naguchi gave Shin a compass and a new map while Kawamori handed the young man some food in a paper container and a bottle of mineral water. "It's the least we can do," the female instructor said when Shin looked at the food questioningly.

Sena then stepped up and smiled at his rival on the field. "Ah, thank you again for saving me from the boar, Shin-san. When camp ends, maybe I'll go up to Oujo and we can meet up for a running match... I mean... Well... uh... coz I saw you run yesterday... and well, we can... ummm..."

The Oujo Knight seemed to understand the boy's difficulty in trying to cover up the lie, so he placed his hand on top of Sena's head and ruffled the boy's brown hair. "Aa. I would like that... Ai..." And then as an afterthought he added in a voice low enough for only Sena to catch, "And I would like to try that other match we had last night. It was... pleasant and I would like to do it again."

"What ma-" Sena's face felt as if it has burst up into flames as he realised what 'match' Shin was talking about. Either the determined way that Shin would call what they were doing behind the bushes last night a 'match' or whether the fact that the Oujo player looked eager to hump him again, Sena was shocked just the same.

"W-We are not doing that again!" sputtered Sena defiantly.

Shin blinked. "Why?" He sounded very surprised. By the way Sena acted last night, the running-back seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

"We just can't, okay!" Sena hissed.

"Is anything the matter?"

Sena forced a too bright smile and turned towards Naguchi. "Ah, it's nothing, Naguchi-san!"

Sena turned back towards Shin to see the boy glowering over him and the Deimon wanted to do nothing than to take a step back faaaar away from the dark aura the tall boy was emitting but knowing that that move will only signal his defeat and Shin will take it as a sign of submission, Sena stared back with a scowl of his own.

Shin stared at him for a few more moments before he nodded in a reluctant manner. "Alright."

Only then did Sena realise that he has been holding his breath when he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

**xxx**

Hours after Shin's departure, Sena was at the kitchen helping with peeling potatoes for lunch when the cook came bustling over with a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear, oh dear," the woman in white murmured.

Tsuna stopped midway in her action of lifting a pot from the bottom cabinet and asked, "Anything wrong, Maita-san?"

"We are out of beef. I've forgotten during our last shopping trip in town and I can't go now because I've got the soup and rice to cook and oversee."

"Well," Tsuna huffed as she set the heavy pot onto the stove. "I can call one of the instructors and tell them. You need the beef for lunch, right?"

"Oh yes," Maita replied, "And it would be a good idea that one or two of you go along because I need a few other things as well. It'll be quicker that way and you'll be back in time for the beef to cook for lunch."

"Suzuna'll go," Harada said, pointing at Sena with her chin, "I can peel the rest of the potatoes myself."

"Okay," Sena agreed before he put the knife down and wiped his hands on the towel hanging on the cabinet handle behind him.

"Pick up Yuri-kun along the way," Tsuna called out, "I bet she's bored doing nothing in her free time she's been given."

"Hai." Sena smiled and did just that.

Along with Kawamori-san, the instructor that Sena barely had a passing acquaintance with except for the fact that the spectacled-woman was one of the instructors of the camp Sena was staying at, he and Tomiya set out for town in the camp's only pick-up truck. It took nearly half an hour for them to reach there and it made sense to Sena now why the cook was eager for them to buy other things other than the beef to avoid another unnecessary trip in the near future.

The scenery was as beautiful as what he saw in the camp pamplets Taki has shown him before all this facade started and he wished that he could enjoy it with his close friends from Deimon High.

As soon as they reached town, Sena climbed down and stretched his legs. Beside him, Tomiya was doing the same.

"Right," Kawamori said, looking at the cook's list in her hand, "I will get the beef at the butcher's and you girls will look for the other items in the grocery shop over there. Come back here straight after."

"Hai," the two replied in unision before they parted ways from the instructor, towards the shop the woman had pointed at.

When they walked through the doors, Sena looked through the list that Kawamori handed to him earlier on. "Ok, first we'll go to the dairy section. Maita-san said she needs more milk-"

"Eyeshield."

Sena's body gave a startled jerk and he lifted his head too quickly that his head swam.

There, standing right in front of him was Shin, holding a basketful of cartoned milk and right behind him were the rest of Oujo Knight players.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Ah... gomen, gomen... the Knights were supposed to be a few distance away from Shin & Sena. I should've worded it properly bows in apology

Anyway, this part was supposed to come with the last part. I just forgot to add it in --;;;;; So here it is:

**xxxxxxx**

**XXXXXXX**

**xxxxxxx**

Sena gaped at the person in front of him before he shifted his panicked eyes at the group who was getting closer to them.

Beside him, Tomiya also gave a surprised look to Shin but when she realised his focus was solely on the girl next to her, she suddenly became defensive. Her eyes widened again, however, when Suzuna suddenly ran up to Shin to pull him down so that they were eye-to-eye with each other.

"Shin! Shin!" Sena whispered urgently to the startled brunette, "Don't tell your team-mates who I am! I'm Suzuna Taki! Remember! Suzuna Taki!"

Shin's brows knitted in confusion. "I thought it was Ai."

Sena's voice turned pitchy in his panic, "Whatever!  
Just not Eyeshield!"

Shin turned to look at his team-mates coming up behind him. "But-"

Sena grabbed Shin by the neck as the group of Oujo Knights came closer. "I'll give you anything you want! Please!"

Shin turned towards Sena with a curious gleam in his dark eyes. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!"

Shin reached up to hold the hand on his neck and firmly pulled it away before letting it go with a lingering caress. "Yosh."

Sena couldn't help but shiver at that touch and quickly pulled his hand away, as if burnt, to clutch it at his chest. "Guh... uh...W-Wait!"

But the tall brunette has already turned to his team-mates who just reached him before Sena was able to say anything more.

"Hey Shin!" Ootawara bellowed, "Who's the cutie?!"

Sena turned red but managed to hold back the start of indignant sputtering in his mouth.

"She's Ai from the girl's camp nearby. We met at the forest yesterday when I was on my run."

"Oooh! You didn't do anything unseemly to her, did you, Shin?" Sakuraba chuckled, playfully nudging his friend with his elbow.

"He did not!" Sena suddenly shrieked, "We did nothing unseemly!"

**----**

The Oujo Knights and Tomiya stared at the red-faced camper with surprise.

"Uh, sorry. I was just teasing," Sakuraba said sheepishly, eyes downcast as he scratched his head in embarassment. When he looked back up, he found his eyes locked at the short girl who was still blushing and giving him the fiercest scowl he has ever seen a person of the opposite sex give to him. Maybe it was because of that, or maybe it was because of those expressive eyes combined with quivering lips and rosy cheeks that made his breath catch in his throat and his heart beat an extra tempo.

"Umm... s-sorry..."

Facing the blonde's abashed and earnest look, Sena found himself automatically scratching his own head in sudden shyness. "I-Iie... that's ok."

"Hmmm... she looks familiar..." Takami murmured out loud.

Wakaba nodded as she peered at the girl. "Like-"

"Eyeshield 21. She is his cousin."

"Eh?? Really??" Everyone's eyes widened, staring at Shin who has non-chalantly spoken, before turning their attention back towards the shocked brown-haired girl.

The girl seemed to be speechless for a moment, staring at Shin before looking back at the rest of the Oujo Knights.

**----**

Sena hinged back his jaw to its normal position and put on the cutest smile he could muster. "Oh! Ahahaha! Yes, I'm Suzuna Taki... ermmm... Eyeshield 21's cousin. Nice to meet you."

"You're Kobayakawa Sena's cousin? That explains it," Takami said, pushing his glasses up his nose, "But I thought Shin said that your name is Ai."

"Oh, that's just his nick-name for me," Sena giggled, smacking at Shin's arm in spite. To his disgruntlment, the line-backer didn't even flinch.

"Hey," Sakuraba whispered to Shin, "Are you sure you don't have anything going on between the two of you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"No reason in particular," mumbled the blonde receiver, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets as he a snuck a look at the petite girl again.

Shin took a look at Sakuraba and his blushing face and wondered how long it had been when he last saw his friend look at a girl that way. Like other normal highschool boys, Sakuraba had crushes and he never has a shortage of female admirers especially after he joined Johnny's entertainment agency. But whatever relationship he had with any girl, it never lasted. The girls would either become too clingy, too possessive, too tiresome or as Sakuraba would sometimes say that 'the fire has already burnt out'. By the time he was in his second year, Sakuraba has stopped dating altogether, choosing to concentrate on his sport and whatever promotional activities Johnny's agency has set up for him before he quit the entertainment business once and for all. The receiver's hair has now grown out of the buzz-cut and he looks even better than before - cleaner than his unshaven and buzz-cut phase and more masculine that his idol facade. It was of no surprise that the stands booked by Sakuraba's fanclub has been crowded as of late and he wondered if Sena was one of those types who is attracted to gentle, light-haired boys with warm looks in their eyes and an easy smile on their faces. Which Sakuraba undoubtedly is.

With these thoughts swirling in his mind, Shin made a decision. The words that came out of his mouth cut clearly through the din in the store. "She is my girlfriend."

The buzz around Sena suddenly stopped and everyone stared back at Shin in shock.  
"EEEHHHH???"

Sena's smile which had become frozen in disbelief started to twitch.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

"You lie!" 

"Shin! You've never said anything!"

"We just got together."

Sena twitched some more. He wanted to move, to turn away, to run as far as he can from what he thought was a match-making idea turned debacle in epic proportion.

But when he took a step back, he was instantly stopped by a body behind him. He turned around and was eye level with someone's chin. Looking up, his eyes met with those that stared at him in question.

"Suzuna?"

"Ermmm..."

"Is that true?"

Sena wasn't able to speak. Words started to jumble in his mind and he knew that if he opened his mouth, he would only start stuttering, or screaming, or if worse comes to worst, he'd throw up before passing out in front of everybody. Sena instead turned to Shin who was stoicly evading any too personal question regarding his relationship with 'Sena's girl-cousin' with ease. In fact, the boy doesn't seem to be at all disturbed by what was happening around him, unlike how Sena was feeling right then. This made the Deimon Bat angry and all he wanted to do at that moment was to go up there and give Shin a well-placed kick on the groin. No matter how perfect the linebacker can be, the Oujo Knight is still a boy after all.

As Sena was steaming internally and formulating his plan of attack in his brain, Shin turned to look at him and his eyebrow arched a scant at the shorter boy's look. Ignoring the rucus around him, Shin broke away from the circle his friends made around him to stride towards Sena and hold the boy by the arm.

"Shin-!" Sena began but was cut short by the tug that got him pressed against Shin's body.

"I will explain next time," Shin whispered into Sena's ear, "For now, you are my 'girlfriend'. When your camp ends, we will meet and talk."

"But-"

"Remember your promise, Eyeshield. Anything."

Sena's eyes widened before narrowing instantly to accompany the scowl on his lips.

"Fine," Sena hissed, jerking his arm away before turning towards the Oujo Knights who were busy catcalling at what seemed to be "Shin and his new girlfriend"'s public display of affection.

"Ahahaha," Sena giggled, waving his hand at them coquettishly, "It's true. We've only just met and this boy just asked me to go out with him. He's so cute"  
Inside, Sena blanched, hoping that he was chanelling Suzuna or some other hyperactive girl nearby, because he did not want to delve into the fact that was acting like a giggly teenage girl without any prompting.

"C-Cute?!" the team sputtered. Some just went red in the face trying to hold in their laughter, wondering how someone as stiff as Shin be called cute.

"A-Are you sure?" Wakana stammered, bending down to whisper in a hushed tone.

"A-Aa..." Sena sighed resignedly which worried the girl further.

"W-Well, if you're sure," the pony-tailed girl said, patting Sena's slumped shoulder.

**xxxx**

Even while being tailed and teased by the Oujo Knights, Sena and Tomiya managed to get their shopping done. After the boy bid his farewell to his new 'fans', Sena allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. But not after he suddenly remembered the girl who was looking at him in silence.

_Right_. Sena figured that some explanations were in order.

"Umm... ano... Yuri-san.."

The tall girl held out her hand to stop whatever Sena wanted the say next. "It's okay, Suzuna. I will not ask. You have the right to keep secrets. I understand."

Sena blinked. "A-Ah..."

"Ah, good. You're done."

A few feet away, Kawamori pushed away from the truck she was leaning against and helped them with the plastic bags they were carrying.

"Is it all in here?" the spectacled instructor asked as she walked back to the truck.

"Hai," Sena affirmed, following the woman to place the bags at the back of the truck.

"Yosh! And we're off!"

The ride back to the camp was met with silence. It did not mean that they were particularly chatty on their way to town, but what was different about now and then was the tenseness that Sena felt sitting next to Tomiya in the truck. Sena wished the girl would say something to him while they were outside the supermarket before Kawamori interrupted them. Anything. Just to know what Tomiya was thinking about.  
That was another difference between Shin and Tomiya. He would always know what Shin was feeling - in the field and out of it. With just a look or a slight shift of the boy's body, Sena would know and his senses seemed to have sharpened in each and everytime Sena meets the Oujo Knight in the field.

With Tomiya ... it was difficult. Her feelings are indiscernible and the only times that Sena had any inkling as to what she was thinking about were so rare and so few. And during those times, Tomiya's two closer friends, Harada and Tsuna would be the one to point it out to him. Maybe if he has been around long enough, he would probably know as well. Though as soon as he thought about it, he began smacking himself mentally, realising that he was beginning to get messed up in his priorities. He reminded himself that he came here to help Taki get the girl of his dreams, not to begin building hope that he could be best friends with Tomiya. As soon as Sena sheds his Suzuna image, he would become a nobody to the beautiful brunette. As well as to Harada and Tsuna and the rest of the girls he has befriended over the week. The thought depressed him more than he could imagine.

When the trio reached camp, they began unloading the groceries and sending them straight to the kitchen for storing. Sena continued to help the others in the kitchen and Tomiya decided to join, considering that she has no activities planned before lunch.

As Sena helped Tsuna fill in the warmers with cooked vegetables which would be served to the campers, Naguchi came into their working area and asked to speak with Tomiya. The girl seemed hesitant as she wiped her hands on her apron but nevertheless followed the male instructor out of the kitchen.

"Suzuna-san, can you check the serving counter and see if it has room for two extra warmers. We might need to carry out a few extra tables to accomodate all the food," Harada said, after she counted the warmers that they have filled out.

Sena nodded and hurried out of the kitchen to the serving counter. Once he took a look at how the long the counter was, he estimated that they would need just one table for the two extra warmers and was about to go back in the kitchen to tell Harada that, when he suddenly heard voices behind one of the hidden corners of the dining area.

"Why... call... I... didn't you..."

There were faint murmuring in reply to the urgent demand, prompting the other person to rise his voice a notch.

"How can you say that? I thought we connected last year?! Didn't I help you through your heartache?! Do I mean to you only as a teacher?"

"Please... trusted... helped me... grateful... but... end..."

"What?! Yuri! Wait!"

A person suddenly appeared from behind the corner and Sena's eyes widened when he saw that it was Tomiya. The girl, upon seeing Sena, halted for a moment before resuming her steps to stalk back into the kitchen. Sena was only minutely surprised that Naguchi came a second later and the instructor also showed surprise at Sena's presence and actually stopped following Tomiya to hurriedly turn to the opposite direction to walk out of the mess hall.

Worried, Sena went back into the kitchen and was about to look for Tomiya when Harada called out to him, "Suzuna-san! So, how many tables do we need?"

"Ah, ano... just one table, Makino-san," Sena said distractedly.

"Right." Tsuna grunted, hefting one of the lighter warmers off of the table, "Help me bring these to the serving area. We'll carry the heavier ones together and the rest will help after they're done with their own duties."

"Ah, hai," Sena replied, giving another look around before turning his attention back to Harada.

Slowly, they managed to load all the warmers onto the serving counter with help from the rest of the campers on kitchen duty.

As Sena stacked the sealed water cup in anticipation for lunch, Tomiya walked up to stand beside him to man the fruits section.

"A-Ano...Yuri-san... just now..."

"It's nothing for you to be worried about, Suzuna-san," Tomiya said cutting him off, "I can handle it on my own."

Sena began wringing his hands in consternation. "But-"

Suddenly there came a flood of campers, jostling each other to get in line for the food and Sena had to abandon his attempt to get Tomiya to talk and start handing out the drinks to the girls. Tomiya and the rest of the girls in kitchen duty also hurried to serve the campers and it was after two hours later when they finally managed to serve the last of them with a tired breath of exhalation. As Sena was gathering his nerve to pester Tomiya about the incident with Naguchi, the tall girl has already left carrying the empty container which has held the fruits back into the kitchen to be washed and stored.

"Good job on the first time in the kitchen, Suzuna-chan," Tsuna congratulated, slapping Sena on the back.

"A-Arigato," Sena said, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

Harada pushed her glasses up her nose and peered at Sena's face. "What's the matter?"

As Sena opened his mouth to tell the two of them about his worry, his conciousness suddenly decided against saying anything. Earlier on in town, Tomiya had respected his wish to stay silent and it was only fair that he allowed the girl the same courtesy. Though he promised himself that he'd keep watch all the same. "It's-it's nothing."

"You sure?" Tsuna demanded, holding Sena around the neck in an arm lock.

The boy's eyes bugged and he gripped the surprisingly strong girl's arm in panic as his cheek was mushed against Tsuna's soft breast. "H-Hai!"

Tsuna squeezed Sena tighter. "Really?"

Sena face burned and he thought he could feel a trickle in his nose. "Tsuna-san!" the boy squeaked, "Help!"

Tsuna ignored the plea and walked towards the kitchen non-chalantly. "Ah, it's our turn to eat now. Hurry up. We need to help wash the dishes later, too."

"Tsuna-saaaaaaan!"

"Kyahahahaha! Feel the awesome strength of my body!"

"Gah..."

"Eh? She fainted..."

-tbc


	11. Chapter 11

The sky was high up in the sky and everyone was busy with club activites even with the sweltering heat around them. 

Sena blinked the sweat from his eyes as he picked up the volleyball from the dirt ground. He exhaled a tired breath and looked up at the clear sky, wishing that it would rain. or wishing that he was taking some other sport in the dojo at that moment, like Judo or Kendo, or be in the cool water for swimming or water polo. Sena wondered if they could persuade Aoki-san to allow them to play at the lake after the acitivites were done. She was cool that way.

Twenty minutes later, their activity instructor, who was one of the seniors of the camp, called for an end to the game. Everyone was too hot and exhausted to make a sound as they trudged to the water dispenser or to the nearest shade. Needing to cool down first rather than quench his thirst, Sena went to the tree nearby and sat down heavily on top of the cool grass, relieved that he finally had a chance to get out of the sun.

Sena took off his hat and started to run his fingers through his sweaty hair, only to have them snag against the band tying his hair. He grumbled a bit before leaning against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes with a tired smile. He knew he was getting soft, what with having already gone through more gruelling exercise under Hiruma's supervision, one notably was the Death March. Thinking of his team, he wondered what they were all doing right now and how they were able to explain to Hiruma where their top running back has gone to. He hasn't even told Mamori-neechan that he was going, no doubt that she would fuss over him on going to camp before smacking a broom at Taki and Monta when she finds out that they have dressed him as a girl and enrolling him to an all-girl's camp.

Sena's body gave a minute jump when something bumped against him and he opens his eyes in surprise to find Tsuna pushing to get a spot under the tree. Harada joins him as well but did not fight for a place against the trunk as did Tsuna, content to at least be under the cool shade of the foliage.

Sena, who has already gotten immune to physical contact from Tsuna merely whined in protest "Rei-chan! It's hot! Don't get too close!"

"Don't be so selfish," Tsuna mumbled, ignoring the half-hearted push from Sena, "Here, I'll give you this."

Sena blinked as a half empty bottle of chilled water was thrust to his face. "Ummm... thanks," the boy said, taking the drink gratefully and finishing it all in one go.

"No problem. Now let me rest."

"Hai," Sena allowed, resting against the trunk again, feeling more relaxed after having replenished himself with the water.  
The boy looked around for another face but was disappointed when the person was not there. It has always been the four of them - Tsuna, Harada, Tomiya and himself and having even one of them missing, makes the group feel incomplete. Tsuna is the mischevious and lively one, Harada as the smart and polite one, Tomiya being the cool and strong one and himself... well, he does wonder how his new friends think of him.

"Where's Tomiya?" Sena asked his two friends.

"Still at the dojo, I think," Harada said, waving a lazy hand at the general direction of the camp dojo. "I wouldn't blame them for practicing longer. It's cooler there than outside."

Tsuna made a sound of jealousy before pushing snuggly against Sena again. Sena suspected that she was trying to push him away to get his spot on the ground which is probably the most comfortable, judging by the restless shifting and wriggling the girl was doing beside him.

"Rei-chaaaan..."

"What?" Tsuna said innocently.

Sena pouted and Harada chuckled at that. "What?" Sena demanded.

"You're the cute one," Harada said, gently tapping a finger at Sena's nose.

"Eh?"

"Tomiya is the cool one, Harada is the brain and you are the cutie of the bunch!" Tsuna said in glee.

Harada arched her eyebrow at her friend. "And what are you?"

"I'm Pinky!"

"Come again?"

"I'm Pinky to the Brain! Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain..."

Sena's brows furrowed as Tsuna began to sing but Harada merely sighed. "Don't mind her American cartoon reference. She's saying that she has no brain at all."

Sena snickered as Tsuna ignored the comment and continued to sing in a mangled English accent, Sena knowing that Tsuna did so just to annoy the spectacled girl beside them.

Half an hour later, Sena joined Tsuna, Harada and the rest of the campers for dinner. As the boy joined the line at the mess hall, he looked around for any sign of Tomiya but was not able to catch sight head nor hair of the tall brunette.  
As he was looking around, he saw a girl he recognised as one of the kendoist of the camp and tugged at her sleeve as she was passing by him.

"Anoo... sumimasen..." Sena said when she stopped to see what he wanted,"Is the Judo group still practicing at the dojo?"

"Oh, no, they were done before we were," the girl replied.

"So Tomiya-san left already?"

"No, she stayed back to help clear the equipment," the girl told Sena, "Don't worry, I saw Naguchi-sensei come over to help her."

Anxiety gripped at him. "Na-Naguchi-sensei?"

"Yes," the girl said, surprised at the look on Sena's face.

"What's wrong, Suzuna-chan?" Tsuna asked, bumping her tray against the other camper's tray.

"Maybe it's nothing," Sena said, putting down his tray on the counter,

"Umm... I'm gonna go look for Tomiya-san. I'll be right back!"

"Wait!" Tsuna called as Sena walked quickly towards the doors of the mess hall, "Where are you going?"

The brown-haired camper quickly disappeared behind the taller heads of the other campers and Tsuna could only just stand there wondering what was going on when Harada came over to nudge her with her tray.

"What's wrong?" the spectacled girl asked.

Tsuna turned her attention back to the doors and answered in a hesitant tone, "I... don't know..."

---

A thousand reasons went through Sena's mind, the boy nearly sprinting as he hurried towards the dojo.

_Yuri-san is probably still clearing up the equipment. And she's probably having a tough time with the heavier ones._

Sena bit his lip in worry.

_Or she's probably already done by now. Maybe she's on her way to the mess hall and I missed Or maybe she's gone to wash off first before getting some dinner_.

His steps became quicker.

_Maybe everything is alright with Naguchi-sensei and he's talking it over with Yuri-san right now. And maybe he's really helping Yuri-san clear things up_.

When Sena reached the dojo, he gripped the wooden door handle in his hands and pulled.

_Maybe... maybe..._

Sena's eyes took a while to adjust themselves at the sudden change of light. The hall was cool and out of the glare of the sun and when he stepped inside, the chillness of the wooden floors seeped through the socks on his feet.

The boy walked further in and when his pupils were dilated enough to see through the dinmness, he could automatically make out a form lying a few metres away on the floor. When he realised that the form was a body, his heart suddenly stopped for a moment and he ran to it, fear spurring him on.

As soon he reached the person, he kneeled down and turn the form over, a gasp escaping his lips when he saw his fear materialise.

Tomiya Yuri was unconcious in his arms, her pale face half covered by her long hair.

"Yuri-san! Yuri-san! Hold on!"

Sena lightly shook the girl, trying to wake her up, but when no response was forthcoming, the boy gently put her back down, determined to get some help.

The running back did not know if his sixth senses has been heightened by the fights in the football field or whether it was there earlier from the moment he first became a gofer escaping from bullies, but wherever it came from, the intent to harm coming up from behind him, made his body go tense in alarm.  
And it was with ease that he managed to evade a hit to the back of his head from a kendo sword and in the process surprise his attacker who nearly stumbled when all the person hit was an empty space.

"Na-Naguchi-sensei?!"

"What are you doing here?!" the man snarled, advancing towards the camper.

"What did you do to Yuri-san?!" Sena demanded backing away from the enraged instructor.

"She was stubborn! I cared for her and listened to her troubles and talked to her when she was heartbroken last year! I loved her and she says she couldn't love me back! She's just a selfish bitch!"

Sena's eyes narrowed, knowing that whatever he says wouldn't calm Naguchi down by the crazed look on the man's face. Looking swiftly around, he saw a fallen stack of wooden staffs and swords behind Naguchi and made a split second decision. In less than two seconds the boy known as having the golden legs of Deimon High was suddenly running towards the stack, picking up the closest weapon and whacking the man smartly on the head, sending Naguchi sprawling to the floor unconcious.

The adrenaline was not yet gone from his body when Sena hears a groan coming from Tomiya. He hurried back to the girl and carefully held her in his arms again.

"Yuri-san. Are you okay?" Sena asked gently, not wanting to hurt the girl who most probably have a concussion from the attack.

"Su-suzuna?"

"Hai."

"What... Na-Naguchi..." Tomiya whimpered in pain.

"It's alright," Sena said soothingly, "He's out cold." And then he smiled, squeezing the girl around the shoulder comfortingly, "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I?"

Tomiya stared at Sena for a while before her half cast eyes started to tear and she was suddenly hugging him, weeping silently, her heart and mind mixed with the feeling of with fear, relief and an overwhelming sense of ... love.

"...Suzuna..."

-tbc


	12. Chapter 12

When word got out that the only male instructor had attack one of the popular girls in camp, some responded in aghast, some in doubt and the rest just eager to be seeped in the drama that gossip tends to spawn in situations like this. 

Naguchi was discharged from his post and the local police brought him to the station for charges of assault. To witness the spectacle, although the camp body have attempted to keep it quiet, the curious campers were already waiting outside lined up to watch Naguchi in handcuffs being escorted to the car, the man's head hung low.

Half way to the police car, the instructor looked up and saw the girls staring at him and his composure cracked. He started to struggle, protesting at being made a spectacle and it was at Sena's misfortune that the boy was one of those close by that he got nicked at the side of his face by the edge of the metal cuffs around Naguchi's wrists.

Girls started to scream and Sena winced in pain as Harada covered him in her arms before she pulled him away to safety.

"Please, do this quickly," Aoki demanded at the police man who scowled as he pushed Naguchi inside the patrol car.

As soon as the police car was gone from sight, everyone slowly dispersed and everything seemed to go back to normal, though a sense of disquiet has settled within the camp.

"You alright?" Tsuna asked at the brown-haired camper who after a while extracted himself from Harada's embrace.

Sena winced when he felt the sting on his cheek. "Aa."

------

Tomiya was brought to a nearby clinic to check for any effects of concussion and was returned back to camp a few hours later after being announced that other than a nasty bruise and light dizzy spells, she was in no danger of brain damage as long as she rests and keeps out of the sun for a few days.

It was a good thing that it was the last day of camp so Tomiya need not be sent home but relax and enjoy the last night in the woods, which was by tradition, The Hot Spring night, where the girls were treated for a visit to the nearby onsen to relax their tired muscles.

Upon reaching the hot spring, the girls excitedly clambered down their bus and towards the hot spring house.

"Are you alright going in there? It's going to be pretty warm. You'll probably get a bit dizzy," Sena said, tugging at Tomiya's sleeve.

"Don't worry," Tomiya told him, "It's going to ease my headache and I'll get out if I feel any dizziness coming."

The brunette lifted her hand to Sena's face and brushed the area under the cut. "How's your cut? It looks pretty deep."

Sena smiled, holding Tomiya's hand which was touching his face. "I'm okay."

"You still don't want to not join us inside?" Harada asked.

"I'll be alright. I'll just relax at the garden they have inside. I heard they mix the best green tea in the area"  
Suzuna would never forgive him if he steps inside the hot springs full of naked girls. Luckily, the Deimon Bats cheerleder has already prepped him for the excuse he would have to use for Hot Spring Night.

"It sucks that you get your period the night that we're doing Hot Springs," Tsuna remarked pityingly.

"A-Aa..." Sena blushed.

"You don't use tampons?" Tsuna asked.

"Iie!" Sena screamed.

The boy stilled when everyone started at him in surprise.

"I... uh... I... don't use.. them..." Sena said meekly. "Th-They feel.. weird..." When Suzuna was telling told him about the mechanics of using tampons, he, Taki and Monta had gulped and started to squirm in their seats, blushing as hard as he was at that moment.

"Alright," Harada said, pushing her glasses up. "We'll join you after we're done at the springs."

Sena nodded. "Okay."

The boy watched as Tsuna and Harada walked towards the onsen. To his surprise, Tomiya stayed behind. "I can accompany you at the gardens."

Sena shook his head in protest. "No, Yuri-san. It's not often you can relax in a hot spring. And Rei-chan and Harada-san are waiting for you to join them. You should enjoy the last night together as much as you can."

"I want to spend the last night with you too," Tomiya persisted.

"We will. After hot springs." Sena smiled in awe. "We are friends, are we Tomiya-san?"

The girl smiled back in return. "Hai. We will always be."

Sena's smile faltered a bit at that. "Ah. I wish that you can meet my friend back home."

"You miss them," the girl stated.

"Hai. Everyone." Mamori-neechan, Kurita, Monta, Taki - _Taki!_. Sena's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered a very important thing that he should be doing. With all that has been happening in the past week it has slipped his mind until now. Suddenly he blurted out, "Uh, especially my brother, Natsuhiko!"

Tomiya arched a fine eyebrow. "The boy who saw you off to camp?"

"Err... y-yeah." Sena sweatdropped. "He's a goofball, but when it counts he surprises people with his strong determination. He's a good guy. I want you to meet him sometime..."

Sena waited in anxiety while trying to look non-chalant, waiting for Tomiya to say something.

Finally, the girl nodded. "Aa. I would like that."

The running-back beamed. "That's great!"

"Yuri-kuuuuun! Time to get naked!"

Sena blushed beet red while Tomiya turned towards Tsuna who has stuck her head between the entrance curtains, to answer, "Be right there"  
Turning back to Sena she said, "I'll be in for just a while. I'll join you at the gardens later."

Sena waved his hand weakly in insistence. "Take your time."

After Tomiya has disappeared behind the curtains of the hotpsrings entrance, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. It was a pity he wouldn't get to try the onsen in Yugawara, but he figured it was worth having to miss it than having Suzuna stomp him with her skates. He had often seen Taki get run down by them enough to know that it hurts really bad.

Also, he already felt good being able to get Tomiya to agree to meet Taki, to forgo the treat of the hotsprings.

"Ah! That was great!"  
Two middle-aged men walked out of the entrance of the onsen with a relaxed smile on their blushing faces.

"Uwaah! It's really worth going this far to Yugawara for the hot springs." A groups of young men walked out of the onsens's entrance, their youthful face excuding satisfaction. Sena pouted.

Finally, desire overcame cautiousness. Sena quickly looked around in case someone was watching him before speeding through the doors of the hot springs.

xxx

Inside, Sena managed to to change out of his disguise and into a towel without notice. The elderly man who was manning the entrance and giving out the towels did not notice the feminine shape Sena had and so the boy managed to enter without a fuss.

After washing himself at the washing area, Sena walked towards the springs and took a look around.

The hot springs seemed pretty small to him compared to the pictures he saw on the brochures but it looked lovely just the same. Despite the hour, only a few patrons can be found enjoying the rejuvinating water. He sighed in bliss as the the warmth enveloped him. He could literally feel his hair go limp probably in agreement as well as by the humidity of the surroundings. Sena scanned the faces and when his eyes reached the person sitting at the corner of the rocks, his body froze.

---

"Suzu-" The blonde looked down at Sena's naked chest before his heartbeat slowed down after the shock receeded. "Sena?"

---

"S-Sakuraba?"

"Eyeshield."

Sena yelped when Shin appeared behind him. "Sh-Shin!"

"You have come to discuss about Suzuna?"

Sena blinked. "Ah?"  
It took him less time to run a 40-yard dash than to realise what it was that Shin was talking about.  
"O-oh... OH!" Sena flailed. "Yes! I want answers!"

"What is this about Suzuna?"

Sena was startled at the query from the receiver. He had forgot that the other boy was still there.

"Ummm... just something... ummm... " Sena looked at Shin for help. The linebacker made a motion with his head to signal to the running back to follow him.

"Sorry, Sakuraba," Shin said as Sena walked past him to get to the exit.

Sakuraba sighed before giving a smile at Shin. "Yeah, I know. It's a private matter between you and Suzuna-san."

There was a pause before Shin managed to reply. "Aa. Arigato."

XX

Sena stepped out into the garden with a sigh. He had hoped to get at least an hour in the hot springs but by the looks of it, he would have to spend his time out in the garden with Shin, talking about 'Suzuna'. He scowled, tugging his yukata closer to his body. He was chilled and after just a few minutes standing inside the hot springs only reminded him of the warmth inside.

"Eyeshield."

"Shin." Sena turned around and faced the tall brunette. "Now tell me why you told everyone that I was your girlfriend."

"Everyone?" Shin looked sincerely confused.

Sena waved his arms in exasperation. "Yes! Everyone! Yuri-san! Wakana-san! Takami-san! Sakuraba-san! Everyone!"

"I didn't intend to tell everyone. I only wanted to tell it to Sakuraba," Shin said.

Sena's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Wha- Why?"

"He likes you." Shin stepped forward. "He likes 'Suzuna'."

"M-Me?" Sena sputtered. "You can't be serious."

Shin came closer. "I am."

"Why would he be interested in me?" Sena demanded doubtfully.

"He is attracted to you," Shin said simply.

"That can't be the only reason," the brown-haired boy insisted.

"Why can't it?"

"B-Because.. because... wait, what are you-"

Before he knew it, Shin had him in his arms and was pressing him fully against his body.

"What are you doing?!" Sena demanded, struggling to get out of the hold.

Shin held him tighter. "I am calling up on your promise."

"What promise?!" Sena wanted to yell but he was afraid to bring anyone out to the garden and see him and Shin in a very compromising position.

"To do anything I wanted," Shin said, slipping his hand past the collar of Sena's yukata.

Sena shivered even as he redoubled his efforts of escape. "But I thought the promise was to meet you for the explanation!"

"You wanted an explanation and I gave it to you. The promise was for this." Shin touched his lips to Sena's naked collarbone.

"That was a lame explanation!" Sena semi-shrieked, semi-whispered, "Let go-mph!"

A mouth latched onto his, silencing any further protest.

---

Shin had initially wanted to quieten the other boy and also to feel if Sena's lips were as soft as it looked. It did, and Shin found himself immersed in the sensation, opening his mouth to taste more. And to feel more.

The Deimon player has stopped struggling and merely fought against the mouth, trying to get away from the lips that were quickly making him lightheaded. Shin was insistent and demanding and Sena found himself whimpering in helplessness especially when the linebacker brought his hands to play, touching Sena like the first time at camp. But much more intimate where Shin was able to touch Sena's skin which was easy to reach through the loose cover of the yukata. When the brown-haired boy allowed a feeble protest to escape his mouth, Shin took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

---

Sena nearly choked when he felt something alien poke and swipe inside his mouth. It was too much. All too much. From the hard body grinding against him, the strong hands that caressed at the sensitive parts of his body and the mouth molesting his lips, his mind and his senses.

The boy groaned against the kiss. "Shin..."

"Suzuna?"

Sena gasped and wrenched his mouth away from Shin's.

"Sh-Shin? Sena?"

---

Releasing the panicked boy from his hold, Shin turned to face the unreadable look of Tomiya Yuri and the shocked one of Sakuraba Haruto.  
"Sakuraba."

"Y-Yuri-san..." Sena stammered.

"Suzuna?"

"Suzuna?" Sakuraba blinked. "No, that's Sena. He's Suzuna's cousin. They look identical."

Tomiya stared at Sakuraba in question. "Sena?"  
The girl turned her attention back to Shin and the person who she thought was her friend. He has Suzuna's face, her eyes, her mouth, her height but it was clear by the open yukata that he was a boy.

"Aa..." Sakuraba walked down the steps of the inner building and onto the garden grounds towards the two Amufeto players.

"What's going on?" Sakuraba asked in a harsh whisper. "I hope it's not what I think it looks like."

"A-Ano..." Sena blushed, gathering the edges of his yukata closed. Sakuraba seemed to be taken aback by that motion, blushing when he realised that he was staring at Sena like a pervert. And he really didn't want to delve into the fact that he had a moment of thought that the Deimon Bat looked adorable in his 'ravished' state. Why he thought Sena has suddenly become as cute as Suzuna after meeting the girl camper was too difficult to comprehend at that time.

"How about Suzuna?" The Knights receiver demanded at Shin, refusing to look back at Sena, while trying hard to keep his blushing under control.

While waiting for Shin to formulate a response, Sena decided to take the coward's way out and escaped from the pair.

"I-I'll be off now."

Nearing Tomiya, his eyes widened in panic when he saw her stare at him. Quickly, he cast his head down while brushing past the girl.

"Excuse me..." he mumbled, when suddenly an arm shot towards him to pull him back. He stumbled and landed against a soft but unyielding body, whose owner maintained a grip on him even as he struggled.

"L-Let me go!" Sena stammered.

A hand grabbed his chin and he was suddenly face-to-face with Tomiya who gave him a hard look that made him stop his struggles in fright.

_She sees that I'm a boy! She won't know!_ Sena tells himself hysterically.

"Suzuna."

Sena trembled. "N-No! I'm Sena!"

"You are Suzuna," Tomiya stated, brushing non-too-gently at the cut on his cheek. Sena winced in pain.

"Why?" Tomiya's voice was angry and anguished. Guilt rammed into him like a boulder to a wall when he saw the betrayed look on the beautiful face. Guilt and fear. Fear that she would hate him forever for the lie.

"Y-Yuri.. I..."

The hands let him go and he nearly stumbled by the sudden release.

"Only my friends call me Yuri." With that she turned and intended to walk away but before she could take more than two steps, Sena grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I am still your friend!"

"You are not! You lied to me! To all of us!"

"I have a reason for that- a stupid reason, I'm sorry! But I am as much of a friend to you as Suzuna before you found out that I'm not her. You have to believe me!"

Tomiya pulled her hand away from Sena's grasp roughly and growled. "Why should I? I don't know who you are anymore."

Sena could only stand there, speechless, as Tomiya walked away in barely restrained anger. The garden was quiet after her departure and after a few uncomfortable seconds, Sena broke the tense situation by speaking up in a tired voice.

"Shin."

"Hai."

"Do you think I can crash at your place tonight? I don't think I'll be welcome at camp anymore," he said morosely.

"Of course you can," Shin told him.

"Thanks. I-I'll go put on some clothes now. My mood for hotsprings has just been shot." And then Sena walked away in a dejected manner, leaving the two Oujo Knights in the garden.

After a while Sakuraba spoke up, "Uh... so... Suzuna is actually Sena?"

"Aa."

"I see."

"So you and ... Kobayakawa Sena are a couple?"

"Not definite... Why are you asking?"

A mumble and a blush. "No reason in particular."

-tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Sena threw a pebble into the canal and it fell into the water with a weak plop, the water's ripples expanding in lazy waves. The boy sighed at himself. 

It has been two days since summer camp ended. For the last night, he stayed with the Oujo Knights at the dorm in town, the team having been camping out in the woods to strengthen their stamina while enjoying what nature has to offer before going back to civilisation to clean up before their journey back to Kantou.

The Knights were surprised to see Sena alone in Yugawara with nary another Deimon Bat in sight but with Shin's nonchalant attitude to the situation, they accepted that the boy was there as a guest of their star linebacker. Besides, it would be for their friend's best interest for the favour of cute Suzuna by extending their hospitality to the girl's cousin, who they not only respect as a sportsman but as a generally good guy in their eyes.

Surprisingly with all that has happened, Sena managed to sleep through the night along with more than twenty players from a rival team in one hall. It has been two long weeks of hiding, lying and pretending to be what he wasn't and for someone like Sena who wears his expression on his sleeve, it was exhausting to him, mind and body.

When the Oujo Knights dropped him off at the stop nearest to his house, he was glad that Shin did not say or do anything in regards to what happened between himself and the brunette in the hotspring garden last night. All the linebacker did was to walk Sena down the steps of the bus, bowed to him in farewell before climbing back onto the bus to leave.

Sena's eyes focused back to the present, noting with vague interest that the water to the canal has calmed back to its tranquil state. The boy wished he was feeling as serene as the still water, but he could not help but think about his days in Yugawara. Tomiya must really hate him and he could only imagine the worst at how Tsuna and Harada would react when they find out as well. Maybe Tomiya would not tell them, knowing how the girl feels about keeping personal secrets but Sena knew that if or when he meets those three again, it would be difficult to not say anything himself. Even if they were friends for only two weeks, they were friends nevertheless and he owes them that much.

The boy dimly hears the crunch of soil and rock, the rythmic sound of a person jogging along the path just over the grassy where Sena was sitting. He did not realise that the jogger has stopped until the boy felt a presence behind him. The running back slowly turned around and he was surprised to see Shin standing there, the other boy's face slightly sheened with sweat as he looked back at Sena waiting for the boy to acknowledge him.

When nothing came out of Sena's mouth, the tall boy walked forward and sat beside the running back, stretching the muscles of his splayed legs diligently while Sena continued to gape.

"Umm... out jogging?" Sena knew that it was a stupid question as soon as it left his mouth.

"Aa," Shin replied, huffing as he finished his last stretch, "Which you are not."

Sena turned back towards the canal and sighed. "Aa. I'm not."

"Why is that?"

The brown-haired boy turned to Shin and was surprised to see the sincere curiosity on the brunette's face.

"I just don't feel like it," Sena said in a blown out sigh, flopping himself onto the grass in a morose manner.

"Is it about Yugawara?"

Sena lifted himself on his elbows. "Eh?"

"You are troubled with what happened in Yugawara?" Shin asked again.

Sena's face dropped so that his chin touched his chest. "Aa."

There was a moment of silence before Shin spoke up again. "Then you need to overcome it."

Sena blinked up at the other boy. "Eh?"

"Overcome your troubles. Find a solution and work on it. Each of us has gone through many obstacles in our path for glory in Amufeto and we should work through the obstacles in our life as hard as in the field. If not, we fall and stumble, as losers in a world that should have been conquered because we do not allow ourselves to conquer the will to do so."

Sena stared at Shin for a long moment while trying to control his heart from beating too fast. From the beginning, Shin has always scared him with his burning drive but the more time he spent with the brunette, the fear has turned quickly to admiration and instead of shying away like he does when someone intimidates him, Sena found himself drawn to the other boy like a moth to a bright flame. Shin has always been the person Sena wants to be - strong, determined and definitely cool. And he knew Monta agreed with him on that last part.

But his heart would not calm down and he found himself short of breath and feeling suddenly warm all over. He just knew from the heat on his face that he was blushing and, to his mortification, from the way Shin's eyes strayed to his cheeks and then to his lips when Sena began licking at them unconciously.

-----

Sena looked so endearing sitting there, staring up at him unabashedly and Shin wanted nothing more than to grab and hold him, tasting the lips that was made wet by a shy toungue that flickered out enticingly. Never let it be said that Shin was one to do what he wants half-heartedly. So the moment the thoughts popped in his head, he was onto Sena, surprising the boy with the sudden action.

Their mouths meshed and Sena had to try to figure out how to move his lips so that it fits properly with the one trying to devour him. The running back didn't realise he was lying on his back until he felt the back of his head shifting against the ground.

"Mmfh!" Sena made a surprised sound when he felt Shin's hands which was laying on his hips creep up past his shirt and onto the warm skin of his quivering stomach. When the hands began to rub against him soothingly, Sena slowly allowed his body to relax and concentrated on tasting the mixture of saltiness of sweat on Shin's lips and the wholly overwhelming flavour of the brunette.

The pressure eased as suddenly as it came and Sena found himself panting, Shin's breathing harsh and hot against his red mouth.

"S-Shin."

"Go out with me."

"W-What?"

"Go out with me."

"Wha- N-no"  
Sena pushed against Shin but the Knight was immovable.

"Why not?"

"Do you even understand what it means?"

Shin's brows furrowed. "We get exclusive rights to each other.  
To date, kiss, touch-"

"Ah! Stop it!" Sena curled inwards to himself, trying to hide how mortified and embarassed he was .

Shin cupped Sena's chin and tilted the boy's head up to look into his eyes. "You don't like me kissing and touching you?"

Sena's lips trembled before being able to answer in barely a whisper. "I-I do like it... but..."

"You are embarrassed?"

The Bat nodded shyly.

"Then," Shin stated, with a gleam in his eyes, "We will do these things when we are alone."

Sena sputtered, pushing against Shin futilely. "Is that the only reason you want to go out with me?!"

"Of course not," Shin said, "You are a formidable and an admirable sportsman and the only one I deem as a worthy opponent. I would like to get to know you more as a person and it would be foolish not to date you when other people are also interested in you."

Sena scowled behind his fiery blush. "You're crazy."

"I am being logical."

The Bat sighed, flopping back onto the grass in defeat. "You always are."

xxxx

It was after school and Hiruma as usual slaved them through practice. As soon as their demon-captain allowed them their break, the players groaned in relief before they tiredly make their way towards the benches.

The Ha-Ha brothers were trailing out of the field to get to the cool drinks readied for them by Mamori and Suzuna, when someone jogged past them, disturbing the dirt on the field and dispersing it into the warm air. To their disgust, Sena still has enough energy to over-run them even after their gruelling exercise and they wanted nothing more than to trip him and see him fall on his face. Unfortunately, they could barely lift their hands much less their feet to do the deed.

Suddenly another trail of dust flew to the air as two more players trampled through.

"I can still run!" panted Taki, the gleam of his teeth shining over the sweat drenching his skin.

"I can still run, too!" Monta yelled, trying to outdo the blonde.

"Keh! Weirdos," Kuroki spat.

"Yeah, weirdos," Tagano echoed.

Jyumonji made a tired unintelligible sound, agreeing outwardly but wishing inside that he has as much stamina as the three. The scarred-face boy watched Sena, marveling at how much stronger the running back looked compared to the first time he saw Sena. He wondered if he could ever be like the boy, to get strong and keep getting stronger. Everytime Sena performs some sort of outstanding feat on the field he could feel the gap between them getting wider and wider. Would he be able to cross that chasm and be equal to Sena?

When the ex-gangster and his best friends reached the benches, Sena was the first one to notice him and smile tiredly at the blonde.

"Good work out there, Jyumonji-san," Sena exclaimed, thrusting a chilled bottle of energy drink to Jyumonji, "Here."

The Defensive-end grunted, snatched the drink from Sena's hand and quickly ruffled the boy's untidy hair. "Hn. Thanks, runt."

The brown-haired boy giggled, his head shifting from the playful petting and when he opened his eyes it was to land upon a form behind the wire gates surrounding the field, of a person he thought he would never see anytime soon.

"Yuri-san..."

xxxx

Sena came to a stop in front of the tall girl. It was funny that he felt desperately out of breath facing Tomiya than when he was being pushed to extremes during practice. And the sight of two more familiar people made his breath momentarily stop.

"Ah! It IS Suzu-chan!"

"E-Eh!? Rei-chan? Makino-san?"

"Tomiya has told us but we found it hard to believe until now," Harada said, adjusting her glasses to better scrutinise their ex-camper mate.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here? I-I thought... you... you'd-"

"Yeah, we should!" Tsuna cut in sharply, shaking a finger at him. "But we figured we should also give you a chance to explain."

----

A short while later, Sena found himself waiting with bated breath while the three girls processed what he has just told them. He was sitting under a tree beside the field with Tomiya on his left, Harada on his right and Tsuna seated in front of him. He wondered what made Tomiya tell Tsuna and Harada about what he has done and he silently snuck a peek at the girl, trying to gauge what the long-haired brunette was thinking.

Tomiya, feeling that Sena was watching him, turned to look at the boy and to the Deimon Bat's surprise, gave him a small, yet encouraging smile.

"So, you did all that just to help your friend get a date with Yuri-kun?" Tsuna spoke up, supporting her chin with her fist.

"A-Aa..." Sena replied quietly.

Harada sighed. "Somehow, that feels like a Suzuna-thing to do."

"Baka!" Tsuna snapped at the boy.

Sena squeaked.

"Why are boys so stupid"  
The boy squirmed , waiting for another insult but Harada cut in patiently, "You would've asked him to do the same thing if it happened to you."

Tsuna remembered her latest crush and gave off a thoughtful look. "I would."

Sena sweatdropped. "A-ah..."

The short haired girl shook her head in defence. "Well, it has not happened yet, so you're still in big trouble, mister."

"Gomen," Sena said meekly.

"And as a punishment, you are to take us out for icecream after your practice."

Sena blinked. "Eh?"

"We'll wait for you finish and change."

"Eh??"

"Have you been knocked on your head too much from playing football?" Harada mocked, flicking a finger at Sena's forehead. "We are going out so we can get to know you again. After you've saved Tomiya twice you deserve a second chance."

Sena hissed, rubbing at the red spot on his forehead when the words suddenly registered in his brain. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," Tomiya affirmed. "...Sena."

The boy stared at the three just before he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. A laugh suddenly burst out of his mouth, letting loose all worries and anxiety that has accumulated in him ever since he set foot back in Kantou.

----

"Hey, chibi!" Hiruma barked, "Go easy on the icecream or you'll be doing triple your normal run tomorrow!"

Sena has no idea how Hiruma knew about the icecream. But then again, although it horrifies him to admit it, the captain probably knows everything about what happened during the summer holidays. "B-But it's just icecream! I won't-"

The sound of the gun catridge sliding into place made the boy freeze in fear.

"Wake up, chibi. When you go out with girls, it's not just icecream. There will also be creppes, then a cup of milkshake, and then just as you walk back home you'll be stuffing yourself with a creampuff before you say goodbye to your girlfriends."

Sena braved himself to scowl. "Girls aren't that bad."

"Did anybody say creampuffs?"

Sena yelped when Mamori popped beside him suddenly to scan around the area for any sign of the said soft bread.

"See?" the blonde teen stated dryly.

XXxx

"Hey! Sena! Wait up!"

The running back turned around to see Monta and not far behind was Taki who was sauntering a few feet away while practicing his poses in sudden stops.

Monta caught up with him quickly. "Where are you going?"

Sena faltered. "Ummm... to the town."

"Eh? With who?"

The running back has already told Monta and Taki about what happened at Yugawara and how their plan has failed but they have yet to find out about Tomiya's decision to forgive him.

"Ah... umm... ano... it's.. it's..."

"Hey!" Monta suddenly grabbed Sena by the shoulder, his eyes widening as he recognised the person standing at the door of the school gates with two vaguely familiar girls. "Isn't that the girl Taki has a crush on?"

Sena turned towards Tomiya, Tsuna and Harada waiting patiently for him at the gates. "Uh... yeah... Eh"  
To his surprise, Tomiya suddenly seperated from her friends and began walking quickly to the boys. She stopped beside Sena as Monta stared at the beautiful girl who stood before him.

"Is that Taki Natsuhiko?" Tomiya queried, her eyes shifting towards Taki who was trying out a definite pose for when he scores a touchdown.

"Uh... y-yeah"  
Tomiya bowed quickly to Monta before walking towards Taki who has not yet realised that she was there.

The two Bats watched at what happened next in silence. The brunette has already approached the Tight-end, who went rigid at her unexpected appearance, and has begun to speak while the boy only managed a few flustered laughs and nervous smiles.

As the two boys were engrossed with what they thought was a show of a dramatic chapter in their friend's life, Tsuna has come up to them from behind to pat Sena at the back hard.

"Hey, Sena-chan!"

To her annoyance, the boy barely took notice. "Hm?"

"Hey, Sena-chyaaaan"  
Suddenly, the boy was grabbed in an arm lock and he found his cheek meshed against the familiar feel of a girl's breast.

Monta's eyes bugged out in shock and awe. "Ooooooooooh!"

Before Sena was able to wriggle out of the girl's grasp , Tsuna has directed his sight towards the entrance of the gate where Harada stood with Shin Shoujiro.

"Shin!" Sena breathed.

"Shin?" Monta wrenched his eyes away from the sight of Sena's face so intimately close to a girl's chest to focus on the Oujo Knight who seemed to be looking at their direction.

Sena squirmed out of Tsuna's hold and jogged up to Shin with a smile on his face.  
"Shin-san!"

"Sena."

Sena looked at Shin in surprise.

"Sakuraba said I should call the person I date by the first name. He said it is more intimate," Shin explained.

Harada raised her eyebrows while Sena blushed red in embrassment.  
"Ah... I-I see... Umm... what brings you up here, Shin-san?"

"I'm here to walk you home," the linebacker told him, "But Harada-san tells me you already have plans with them."

"A-Aa. I'm sorry."

Shin nodded and somehow Sena knew that he is alright with it. "We will go out when you are free. You have my number."

"Alright."

And then there was a moment of looking deeply into each other's eyes before Shin nodded again in satisfaction. It might have been a trick of the afternoon light but Sena thought he saw a blush on the other boy's cheeks.

After Shin bid his farewell to Harada, Shin gave Sena another look before walking away.

"Well," Harada murmured to herself, "That was a sickeningly cute."

"Ara? Are you two going out already?" Tsuna demanded, joining them with Monta in close tow.

"What? Sena's dating!? With who?"

Sena walked into his room with a smile on his face. It has been a great afternoon, hanging out with Tomiya, Harada and Tsuna, something that Sena thought would never happen in his lifetime. Sure, they managed to dent a hole in his wallet in revenge for his lie, but the boy knew that he deserved it and it was lucky that he was given a chance to prove himself that he wasn't a "pervert out to peek at girls in communal showers and doing pillow fights in sexy lingerie" as Tsuna insisted someone in Sena's situation but in lesser calibre might do.

In regards to Tomiya, Sena managed to clumsily ask the brunette how her and Taki's talk went. The girl merely said that she apologised to Taki and told him that she already has someone she likes in which not only Sena, but also made Harada and Tsuna react with surprise.

When Tsuna demanded for a name, Tomiya just serenely sipped on her milkshake while shifting closer to Sena. Harada chuckled at that which only made Tsuna get noisier.

After they exchange numbers, upon Tsuna's insistence, the four parted ways with Sena walking Tomiya to the bus-stop. The walk with Tomiya was nice, quiet and comfortable without their two other friends around. Sena was surprised, though, that before the bus arrived, Tomiya had suddenly bend down to kiss him on the cheek before backing away with an abashed look on her face.

Before the surprise was gone from his system, Tomiya has already boarded the bus, her head ducked down in embarassment.

Sena sighed as he let his bag drop on the floor, when his eyes fell upon his mobile phone that fell from his Deimon Bats jersey pocket and onto his study desk. After a minute of shuffling around in his room, his hands picked the phone up and dialed a number.

The voice on the other line, brings a soft and happy smile on his face.

"Shin-san."

**- OWARI -  
**

**_Owarimasuka?_**

**_Owarimasu._**

**_I know it seems as if the fic is open to a continuation and one who adores Sena would love to imagine further interaction between Shin/Sakuraba/Tomiya/Jyumonji & Sena. (I would! EveryonexSena!) But I'm satisfied with it and I'm not sure if I'll be making a sequel. I always prefer being a reader than a writer, anyway._**

**_Thank you for sticking with me through all this and thank you for all those who reviewed and offered suggestions to this fic. _**

**_Special mention to richestgrave for the making me want to join in on the ES21 fun and greenonblack & samuraiseven for their quick beta & spellchecking _**

**_Kisses and Hugs! Ta!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Omake

**Omake 1**

"Mmfh!" Sena made a surprised sound when he felt Shin's hands which was laying on his hips creep up past his shirt and onto the warm skin of his quivering stomach. When the hands began to rub against him soothingly, Sena slowly allowed his body to relax and concentrated on tasting the mixture of saltiness of sweat on Shin's lips and the wholly overwhelming flavour of the brunette.

The pressure eased as suddenly as it came and Sena found himself panting, Shin's breathing harsh and hot against his red mouth.

"S-Shin."

"Go out with me."

"W-What?"

"Go out with me."

"Wha- N-no"  
Sena pushed against Shin but the Knight was immovable.

"Why not?"

"Do you even understand what it means?"

Shin's brows furrowed. "We get exclusive rights to each other.  
To date, kiss, touch-"

"Ah! Stop it!" Sena curled inwards to himself, trying to hide how mortified and embarassed he was .

"-and if all goes well, after we graduate and become pros, we'll get married, have sex, start a family and live together forever."

"You're crazy!"

"I am being logical."

"You are BEING CRAZY!"

**Omake 2**

It was after school and Hiruma as usual slaved them through practice. As soon as their demon-captain allowed them their break, the players groaned in relief before they tiredly make their way towards the benches. They were sure their captain was into S&M. The whip was one thing but having them use skin-tight leather shorts as a pretense for practice in flexibility was another thing. Also the pants chaffed when stuck with sweat as everyone in the team found out quickly, much to their displeasure - and they suspect - Hiruma's _pleasure_.

**Omake 3**

The Ha-Ha brothers were trailing out of the field to get to the cool drinks readied for them by Mamori and Suzuna, when someone jogged past them, disturbing the dirt on the field and dispersing it into the warm air. To their disgust, Sena still has enough energy to over-run them even after their gruelling exercise and they wanted nothing more than to trip him and see him fall on his face. Unfortunately, they could barely lift their hands much less their feet to do the deed.

Suddenly another trail of dust flew to the air as two more players trampled through.

"I can still run!" panted Taki, the gleam of his teeth shining over the sweat drenching his skin.

"I can still run, too!" Monta yelled, trying to outdo the blonde.

"Keh! Weirdos," Kuroki spat.

"Yeah, weirdos," Tagano echoed.

Jyumonji stared at the three players running away before looking back from where they came.  
"Shit! It's Kerberos!"

Kuroki and Tagano cursed as well before they joined Jyumonji to run away from the crazy dog.

"Damn you Hiruma!"

"YAHAHAHAHA!"

**Omake 4**

"Hey, chibi!" Hiruma barked, "Go easy on the icecream or you'll be doing triple your normal run tomorrow!"

Sena has no idea how Hiruma knew about the icecream. But then again, although it horrifies him to admit it, the captain probably knows everything about what happened during the summer holidays. "B-But it's just icecream! I won't-"

The sound of the gun catridge sliding into place made the boy freeze in fear.

"Wake up, chibi. When you go out with girls, it's not just icecream. There will also be creppes, then a cup of milkshake, and then just as you walk back home you'll be stuffing yourself with a creampuff before you say goodbye to your girlfriends."

Sena braved himself to scowl. "Girls aren't that bad."

"Did anybody say creampuffs?"

Sena yelped when Mamori popped beside him suddenly to scan around the area for any sign of the said soft bread.

"See?" the blonde teen stated dryly before throwing a packet of creampuff away for Mamori to chase after.

Sena cried when the girl sped after the packet instantly. "Mamori-neesan!"

**Omake 5**

Sena's suspicion that Hiruma knew what happaned during the summer holidays became true when he found a picture of himself during his stint in a girl's camp in Shin's wallet. "Where did you get this?!" Sena demanded, thrusting the picture in front of Shin's face.

"Hiruma sold it to me. Those short pants do justice to your legs."

Sena's face burned in embarassment and mortification and he turned away in search of Hiruma to demand for the negatives when he bumped into someone that had just walked out from a corner.

Pieces of paper fluttered around him and a string of apologies was already coming out of his mouth when he realised that the papers he was helping the person pick up were not papers at all.

They were pictures.

Of him.

During summer camp.

In girly shirts with a ribbons and clips in his hair.

In loose pajamas with cutesy prints.

In those short pants Shin favours.

And to his horror, when he was in the Yugawara hot-springs with just a towel or a loose yukata, a blush on his cheeks that also covered any exposed skin to the eyes.

Sakuraba eep-ed when he saw the Deimon Bat start to shake and his team-mate already starting to exude a dark aura around him "S-Sena! Sh-Shin! I can explain!"

**Omake 6**

Sena sighed as he let his bag drop onto the floor, when his eyes fell upon his mobile phone that fell from his Deimon Bats jersey pocket and onto his study desk. After a minute of shuffling around in his room, his hands picked the phone up and dialed a number.

The voice on the other line, brings a soft and happy smile on his face.

"Shin-san."

"Eyeshield. Is this the part when we start doing phone sex?"

"..."

There was the sound of paper shuffling from the other line. "Or is it too early? The book did say that it is to spice up your relationship. It is true that we have not yet gone on a date but since we have already kissed, I think phone sex is best to practice for the real thing which is the next step-"

The dead tone cut him off.

"Eyeshield?"

**_End_**

**_I'm done! I swear! I'm not really superstitious but it's been bugging me that I've ended the chapter at 13. So this is chapter 14 - even if it's just a couple of Omake and I'm not even bothering to put it up in my lj first for a test drive. So, yeah. That's it... XP_**


End file.
